Never Forgotten: An Oliver WoodOC love story
by District5972
Summary: Tiannah Summers and Oliver Wood have been best friends since infancy. But as they begin their magical education, they are forced apart. Despite this, the two Quidditch fanatics remain close. But as they grow into teens, their uncomplicated friendship becomes complicated, as they start to fall for each other. Read their story of love, hate, friendship and of course, Quidditch.
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver and Tiannah are born in 1976, so they start their magical education in 1987. At the end of each chapter there are some song lyrics, describing how Oliver or Tiannah feel, or the situation at hand. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

Tiannah woke up to a body on top of hers. "Agh! Ollie! Get off!" She yelled. Her best friend and rival, Oliver Wood, had decided to wake her up extra early for Quidditch practice. "Get up Tiannah! It's a beautiful day!" Oliver said to the sleepy girl. Tiannah and Oliver were both ten years old and 100% Quidditch obsessed. Oliver was part of a small Quidditch league, founded by his favourite team, Puddlemere United. The aims of the league were to improve Quidditch skills. Oliver, with his tall body and quick reflexes, was very suited to being a Keeper. Tiannah on the other hand was quick and agile, and her aim was impeccably superb. Thus, the spot of the Chaser was suited to her. After much grumbling, Tiannah finally got up and got dressed into suitable playing clothes. "So," Oliver said, as they reached a playing field. "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" In six months time, Oliver and Tiannah would be starting their magical education. "Yeah! But my parents told me that you don't get picked for the Quidditch teams until second year." Tiannah replied, feeling slightly gloomy.

'It gives us time to observe the teams train, which could be useful for us." Oliver reasoned.

Three months later, Tiannah was sitting on a blue couch, her legs crossed and holding a mug of tea. Her mother sat down and started to talk to her in a serious tone. "Tiannah, after some consideration between your father and I, we have decided not to send you to Hogwarts." Tiannah cried in outrage.

"Why? You know I have been waiting to go there my whole life!"

"Sweetie, we know. But we are going to send you to The Salem Witches' Institute, in America." Tiannah's mother chose her words carefully, as she could feel her daughter's anger rising rapidly.

"America! America!" Tiannah shrieked, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"I know that you are angry, but this school brings marvelous Quidditch opportunities. Part of the tuition money we would pay would go towards a private Quidditch tutor. In The States, there are more team agents, so when your schooling is over, chances of getting onto a team are higher." Her mother said, trying to console her daughter. Tiannah considered this for a moment. She loved Quidditch, and this way her dreams of getting onto her favourite team, the Holyhead Harpies, were higher. But she would miss Oliver, and how dare her parents not mention this earlier!

"I need to see Oliver." Tiannah said, getting up and stretching.

Oliver heard a knock on his door and went to answer stood on the threshold, looking pale. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, concern in his warm brown was thinking how she would phrase the news. She and Oliver had been talking about going to Hogwarts together for years now, and now, all those hopes had been crushed. "Can we go to the place?" Tiannah asked, referring to the lake they had found two years previously

"And so my Mum tells me, three months before, that I'm not going to Hogwarts!" Tiannah said tearily.

"So you're not going to be with me." Oliver said, looking upset.

"Nope." Tiannah replied, staring into the clear, beautiful lake. Oliver put his arms around her. "Well, let's make the most of the time we have together." Oliver said. He grabbed Tiannah's hand and lead her to the lake. Oliver took off his grey cotton shirt and ran into the lake. "Come on!" He beckoned in his Scottish accent. Tiannah smiled and took off her shirt, leaving herself in a white singlet. She ran into the water and jumped on Oliver's back, as he spun her around. She fell off and landed in the cool, soothing water.

The day came when Tiannah left to go to The Salem Witches' Institute. Her term started a week before Oliver's. When all of her possessions were packed, she walked downstairs to meet Oliver. The Scottish boy was looking upset that his best was going away for a year. Tiannah was feeling equally upset. Oliver ran up her and hugged her tightly, his warm arms comforting Tiannah immensely. "I'll write to you. Everyday." Oliver whispered.

"I will too." Tiannah replied, tears sparkling on her cheeks.

"And if The Institute let first years into a Quidditch team, you will be the best bloody Chaser there is!" Oliver cried, trying not to let tears fall down his own cheeks.

"Thank you Oliver. It means a lot to me." The upset brunette girl replied, quickly pecking Oliver's cheek.

Tiannah arrived at The Salem Witches' Institute 12 hours later, after taking the Salem plane. A tall young man with blue eyes and black hair greeted the eleven year old who came from Britain. "Welcome to The Salem Witches' Institute. You have all arrived from Britain, yes? Well most of the girls here are from America, but you will all settle in fine." The man said, taking in the appearance of the new girls. "You will be sorted into rooms, based on your preferences. Quidditch will be played against two nearby schools. Your bedroom will hold five girls, who must be in your year level. My name is Professor Harvey, and I teach potions." Professor Harvey stated. "So, the common room is that way for first years, so just follow the people heading there now." The Professor concluded, pointing at a group of American girls. Tiannah grabbed her suitcase and heard a distinctly British voice. "Are you excited?" Tiannah nodded. "The name is Hestia." The British girl said, sticking out her hand. Hestia had dark blond curls, green eyes and tanned skin. She contrasted largely to Tiannah, who had dark brown hair that only curled at the end, and bright blue eyes. She thought that Hestia was very pretty. After a few minutes, they reached the first year common room. "Wow..." Hestia said in awe. Tiannah was equally impressed. The common room was massive. Its walls were a rich purple, and the furniture was the same shade, with black velvet trimmings on every piece of furniture. A fire was roaring in the hearth. Overall, it looked like a cosy place to stay. The dormitories were decorated in the same elegant manner. "Well, do you want to sleep in this dorm together?" Tiannah asked Hestia nervously. To her relief, Hestia nodded enthusiastically. Hestia found a few other girls from America who she bonded with. "Hello! What's your name?" One raven haired American asked.

"Tiannah Summers." She replied, smiling brightly. The raven haired girl introduced herself as Calista Perkins. The two other girls, Sally, a shy girl, and Lilliana, a smart and pretty bookish girl, chose beds on the left of the room, next to each other. Calista chose the middle bed and Hestia chose the bed next to her. Tiannah chose the bed on the other side of Hestia. Tiannah started unpacking her items, admiring her mahogany wand, with unicorn hair core, and set it on her bed. "Wow. He is cute!" Hestia said as Tiannah placed the picture of herself and Oliver, with their arms around each others shoulders, on the wall. The photo was a moving one, taken days before she left. Tiannah scrunched up her nose. "Ollie? Really?" She said, looking at Hestia.

"Yeah! Is he your boyfriend?" The blond girl asked, her bright green eyes glinting.

"Ew! Nah, we are just best mates. We have known each other since we were babies." Tiannah replied, rolling her eyes. People have been asking Oliver and herself that question for years. The thought of dating each other was a funny concept to both Tiannah and Oliver. There had never been anything but friendship between them both, and they intended for it to stay that way.

Oliver was going through his Hogwarts text books, when there was a tap on his window. Oliver's features broke into a grin when he saw Athena, Tiannah's snowy owl. He missed Tiannah a lot. There was barely a say when they had been apart since they were babies. Even when they were apart, they had never been countries apart. "Hello Athena!" Oliver greeted the bird, who hooted in return. Oliver took the letter from Athena and opened it.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Hello from America! The Institute is so cool! Firstly, I have made some friends. My best friend here is Hestia Lawrence. Honestly, she is the most eccentric person I have ever met. She's from Britain, but apparently she 'Was to good looking to go to a school called Hogwarts.' Well, that's what her parents said. Anyway, campus is cool. Every year level has up to 150 girls, and each level has their own common room. There are also dorms, each holding 5 girls. Ten prefect girls sleep in a large dorm so we don't do anything wrong, and it stays like that until 5th year. The prefect girls also are captains of the young Quidditch teams, as they are in 5th year. For Quidditch, each year levels verse their matching year level from The Salem Wizards Institute and The Lastrygonian Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy. So the prefect girls, as I said, are captains of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd year teams, until we are old enough. So I can do Quidditch this year! But out of 121 first years, there are two teams formed, each one alternating every second match. So there isn't a big chance that I will get on a team. Oh, and senior students can go in groups to World Cups! But anyway, we were having a tour of The Salem Wizards Institute, and I kid you not, the whole entire time Hestia was saying how every guy was cute and crap like that. She even said you were cute, and, surprise surprise, she asked if we were dating. Anyway, how are you? Well, I better go._

_Missing you,_

_Tiannah_

Oliver smiled at the letter and began to compose a reply.

_God I miss her, _He thought. _I wish she was here with me. Then we could go to Hogwarts together. _

_**Maybe I see you in my mind**_

_**Maybe I see you in time **_

**Author's note:**

**Well, first chapter. Like or hate? Well, review and I will know!**

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Any names, places or objects that you do not recognise belong to me. **

**Song lyrics:**

**The lyrics in this chapter are from Summarize, by Little Birdy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tiannah received Oliver's reply at breakfast the next morning.

_Dear Tiannah,_

_Wow! The institute sounds so cool! I'm starting at Hogwarts in a few days. Mostly, I can't wait for Quidditch. You are so lucky that you can play! And you will certainly get on a team, because you are an amazing chaser. Your friend Hestia sounds girly. Tell her I said hi. Well, I better go now._

_Missing you more,_

_Oliver_

"Aw! He misses you more!" Hestia squealed, having read the letter behind Tiannah's back. Tiannah rolled her eyes and glared at Hestia.

The first lesson for the day was potions. Professor Harvey was a good natured man, who was also an adept teacher. The first potion that the first years brewed was a boil solution. There were 60 girls in the room, as they split the first years into 2 groups, the other group doing charms. But with 60 eleven year olds brewing their first potion, explosions were to be expected. Hestia and Tiannah were a pair, and due to Tiannah's newly discovered talent at potions, they completed their potion first . "Good job girls!" Professor Harvey praised the pair. Hestia was blushing and twirling her hair. When Harvey turned away Tiannah gagged. "Ew! Hestia, do you have a thing for him?" The brunette asked in disgust. Hestia didn't answer.

A few days later, Oliver was on The Hogwarts Express. He was sitting with Percy Weasley, a rather pompous boy in his year, and Ken Alcott, a tall black haired boy who loved Quidditch. Naturally, Percy was left out of Ken and Oliver's conversation. Oliver, Ken and Percy were all sorted into Gryffindor, along with Dave and Jeff, both of whom were Quidditch fanatics. As Oliver reached his dormitory, he unpacked his bag and took out the picture of Tiannah and himself, and set it on the wall. "Woah mate! Is she your girlfriend?" Ken asked Oliver, staring at the mystery girl in the photo. Oliver suddenly felt very protective of Tiannah. "No, we are just friends; we have been since we were babies." Oliver replied, still wondering why he felt so protective.

Charlie Weasley was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Oliver thought that Charlie was an extremely talented Quidditch player. But even though Oliver tried to distract himself with Quidditch, he still missed his best mate.

Tiannah was also missing Oliver. It had been five weeks since she arrived at The Institute, and Hestia was great and all, but she needed Oliver. It had been weeks since she received Oliver's letter, and it was about time she responded.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I am so sorry that I didn't reply sooner! My private Quidditch training has started, as the first game is in a month. Yes, I made it into The First Year team 1! So I guess you were right. My private tutor is three years above me from The Salem Wizards Institute. Anyway, apparently in sixth and seventh year, really good Quidditch players have special permission to go to world cups! Yay! Hestia says hi. She is honestly crazy. She has a crush on our potions master, Professor Harvey. Yuck. He is nice enough, but ew. So how are you? I miss you. Well, I better go now._

_Tiannah_

After she sent the letter, Hestia realised that Tiannah wasn't telling Oliver everything. _Well,_ she thought. _I think I will._

_Dear Oliver, _

_My name is Hestia Lawrence. You don't know me, but I am Tiannah's best friend here. I don't know much about you, but I think you are very good looking. Anyway, Tiannah has not told you everything about her year so far. So, I, her best friend, will tell you. Firstly, did she mention that she was quite the crush on her private Quidditch tutor, Theo Jackson? The minute she saw him, she turned purple. She can't even look him in the eye. Pity, because he has amazing eyes. And let me tell you, she raves about you. I mean, I don't really listen to all of it, because it is about Quidditch, and it bores me to tears, but it's Oliver Wood this and Oliver Wood that. All day. She misses you. So, I was wondering if we could be friends? We can keep writing to each other if you like, But don't tell her. _

_From Hestia Lawrence._

Hestia was very happy with the letter when she finished.

Oliver received two letters the next morning. He opened the one from Tiannah first, and grinned all the way through the letter. The next letter had unfamiliar handwriting. It was from Hestia, Tiannah's friend. It was certainly an interesting read. So Tiannah had a crush on her much older private Quidditch tutor. He felt a stab of annoyance.

Tiannah's first Quidditch game was today. "Now," Began Olivia, the fifth year captain. "The Salem Wizards Institute are good, but you are all better. Tiannah, Maddie, Lizzie, you are all great chasers, but remember that the Keeper from the other school is very good too. Tanya, your Seeking skills are amazing. Dolly, Jackie, you are both superb beaters. And Tris, you are an excellent Keeper." Olivia told all the girls. At Salem, the captains of the first, second and third year teams are not on the team, they advise. The nervous girls walked onto the pitch to face the boys from The Salem Wizards Academy. The whistle blew and the game began.

Tiannah and her team won the match. Hestia greeted her ecstatic best friend and hugged her. "Congrats! You truly made some amazing shoots!" Hestia squealed.

"Thanks Hest! You were an amazing cheerleader!" Tiannah replied to Hestia.

"Yeah, thanks! An- Oh look, here comes Theo!" Hestia said, quickly fixing her friends hair. "Now breathe Tiannah." Hestia said, pushing her friend forward.

"I told you Hest! I don't like hi-" She was cut off by Theo hugging her. "Wow! You were amazing out there!" Theo said proudly.

"Thank you Theo." Tiannah replied shyly, going pink.

Christmas came along. Oliver send the most adorable card to Tiannah, saying how much he missed her and how he could wait for summer. Well, Hestia found it adorable. The present from Oliver was a emerald green Quaffle. Tiannah smiled. Oliver remembered her favourite colour.

Oliver missed Tiannah a lot during Christmas. Every year they had a snow fight, and afterwards kept each other warm by the fire, ignoring the smug glances from their parents. He longed for the days of snow fights, sitting by the lake at sunset, playing Quidditch together.

Christmas break was long over. The next Quidditch match was to be played by the The Fist Year team number 2. They won the match narrowly against The Lastrygonian Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy. Each year level had two Quidditch teams, each one alternating between matches. Unless there was a draw, each year level had three matches. For the last match, the team that lost by the less amount of points, meaning the Lastrygonians, would verse the higher winning team, meaning team one from The Salem Witches Institute for the first years. At the end of the year, the school that won the most points, adding up wins from first to seventh year, won the School Cup. So far, The Salem Witches Institute were narrowly winning. Theo was training Tiannah harder than ever to ensure the The Salem Witches Institute win for the first years. Theo had damaged his knee when he was in second year, and couldn't play. But, he was an excellent trainer and he wasn't at all biased about his school. In fact, he found most of the guys from his school very rude to The Salem Witches Institute. He preferred Tiannah's school winning.

Gryffindor wasn't going very well. They had been smashed by Ravenclaw, even narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff. That just left the last game of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, to happen in a few weeks. He felt like yelling at the inept players. The year was coming to a close, with only two months left. Oliver still corresponded with Tiannah, and, occasionally, Hestia. Hestia told him the things that Tiannah didn't deem important enough to tell, or to embarrassing. But only two months until he could see his best friend again.

"YES!" Tiannah yelled when her team won the match. Tanya had caught the snitch when The Institute was already 200 points ahead. Tiannah was jumping up and down with Hestia, squealing. The hysterical brunette was hugging her whole team and her captain. The first years were the last team of the year to do their match, their victory meaning that the whole of The Institute won. "Tiannah! You did amazing!" Theo yelled, jumping on her and hugging her. Tiannah grinned and hugged Tanya and screamed praise at her. They had won! The team made their way back to the showers, girls from The Institute clapping every member on the back. The euphoria of winning didn't disperse all night, as Tiannah had a stash of lollies to eat and go hyper on. She shared the lollies with the girls from the other first year team, the girls from her team, Maddie, Tanya, Lizzie, Jackie, Tris and Dolly. Hestia and Calista, being the cheerleaders, also joined in. The prefects sleeping in the nearby dorms let the girls party and eat rubbish, as they deserved it.

Gryffindor had lost the cup. Charlie was disappointed, but Slytherin were too good. Oliver was annoyed; as he could see the weak players in the team. The Keeper was leaving next year, and Oliver thought he might have a shot at the position of The Keeper.

Tiannah decided not to tell Oliver that she won, until she saw him, in only a few days. Hestia was excited about going home. Tiannah suggested that they meet up on the holidays, but Hestia was going to Italy. But in a way Tiannah was glad, because as selfish as it sounded, she wanted Oliver to herself. The day came when Tiannah said goodbye to all her new friends, and boarded the plane to Britain with Hestia. "So you get to see your boyfriend again." Hestia teased her friend. Tiannah playfully shoved the blond girl and laughed. Hestia was still corresponding with Oliver, and Tiannah didn't know. And although Hestia may come across very girly, she was smart. And she was almost certain that Tiannah and Oliver liked each other, even if they never would admit it. Or maybe they didn't know, yet. But both sets of parents had suspicions, _and they were probably right_, Hestia mused. "So, I can't wait to get to Italy! So many hot guys... and great shops!" Hestia said wistfully. "So what are your plans these holidays?" The blond questioned, as the plane took off.

"Nothing much. Spending time with Oliver, playing Quidditch." Tiannah replied, picking at the nail polish on her fingers that Hestia insisted she put on. Hestia's hand swooped down on Tiannah's. "No picking at the polish. It looks good." Hestia said firmly. Tiannah rolled her blue eyes and started to fiddle with the picture of Oliver and herself. Hestia smiled wryly at the action. _Almost certain. _

_**I've taken all I can**_

_**And I cannot wait**_

_**We're wasting too much time**_

_**Being strong and holding on**_

_**Can't let it bring us down**_

_**My life with you means everything**_

**Author's note:**

**So, second chapter. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the equally wonderful J.K Rowling. The characters, places or objects that you do not recognise belong to me.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The in this chapter are from It's not over, by Daughtry. **

**A little note about the song lyrics: The part that I publish in this Fanfiction are the lyrics relevant to the situation, not necessarily the whole song.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The magical plane landed at The London Magical Airport. Hestia introduced Tiannah to her parents, while Tiannah introduced Hestia to her own. Tiannah said goodbye to Hestia and gave her parents huge hugs. They hopped into their family car. "So, I didn't tell you this in the letters, but we won the School Cup!" Tiannah exclaimed happily. Her parents engulfed their daughter in praise. As they reached their home, Tiannah grinned broadly. Her parents opened the door and Tiannah stepped into her home. "So that Hestia seems nice." Jane, Tiannah's mother said thoughtfully.

"Yeah she is! I've made heaps of new friends. Though Hestia is my best, even though she is really eccentric and girly. Honestly, she had a thing for a professor.." Tiannah trailed off, sighing.

"What about Oliver then?" Tiannah's Dad, Daniel teased.

"Who's Oliver?" Tiannah joked.

"Your bloody best friend, I'm hoping." A familiar Scottish voice said in indignation. A broad grin crossed Tiannah's features. She ran into her best friends arms and started sobbing into his arm.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, concern in his warm brown eyes. Tiannah pulled away and dried her eyes.

"Its just ... I haven't seen you in ages." She said tearily.

"Well, I'm here now." Oliver said consolingly to his best friend. Tiannah and Oliver's parents, who had been staying at The Summers' house to look after their son, Ben, looked smugly and knowingly at each other.

"God, you've grown!" Oliver said in surprise. Tiannah was always tall for her age, but now she was five foot two, and Oliver was five foot four. For two 12 year olds, it was quite an achievement. Tiannah giggled and stood on her tip toes, so she was Oliver's height. Oliver looked annoyed. "I am taller than you, and it will stay that way." He said warningly. Tiannah stuck her tongue out at Oliver but laughed. "Can you help me unpack?" She asked.

"Fine." Oliver groaned. They walked upstairs, with their arms around each others shoulders.

"No hello, just completely ignored us!" Oliver's Mum, Meredith said indignantly.

"So Ollie, I didn't tell you this, but WE WON THE SCHOOL CUP! OUR TEAM WON BY 200 POINTS!" Tiannah screamed. Oliver tackled her in a hug and congratulated her.

"I bet they were calling you the star Chaser." Oliver said, happy for his best friends' achievements. Tiannah frowned slightly. How had Oliver known? Oliver shifted uncomfortably. He had been told that by Hestia. Tiannah dismissed it and started unpacking her stuff. Oliver watched his best friend. She had gotten taller, that was for sure. She was starting to develop curves and Quidditch had certainly been good on her body. But Oliver couldn't help but notice that she was acting more mature, and she looked it as well. Oliver's reverie was broken when Tiannah asked for some help. Oliver helped his friend unpack her items and came across the photo of himself and Tiannah. It looked like she had held it many times, and, by the looks of it, there were tear trails on it. Oliver realized that he had been missing his best friend, but she had been suffering too. Oliver kissed his friend on her cheek, and Tiannah turned bright red. "What was that for?" She asked, her blush subsiding.

"Nothing. I just missed you." Oliver replied. Tiannah kept unpacking her bag, with Oliver's assistance. Oliver picked up one of Tiannah's bras, smirked wickedly and held it up.

"Oliver." Tiannah said warningly, as her best friend was known for embarrassing her. Oliver got up and opened the door, running down the stairs with his friends bra. "Oliver Wood!" She yelled, running down the stairs. Being a chaser, she was quite speedy. Oliver reached the bottom of the stairs and started waving it around teasingly. Tiannah made a beeline towards him but Oliver just held the bra above his head, smirking that trademark Oliver smirk. Both sets of parents, who were drinking tea, looked at what the commotion was. They smirked when they saw Tiannah trying to grab her piece of underwear from Oliver, who was teasingly waving it above her head. "Give it back Ollie!" The embarrassed girl asked.

"Oliver, she is never going to marry you if you don't give her her underwear!" Oliver's Dad, James said to his son. Oliver went red, as did Tiannah.

"Daaad!" Oliver groaned. But to Tiannah's advantage, Oliver was distracted enough for her to grab the bra and run upstairs. He ran after her.

"Oliver, you can come back in if you promise not to grab any more of my underwear." Tiannah said warningly, and Oliver, sadly, agreed.

The holidays past very quickly. Oliver was getting sad at the prospect of not seeing his friend for another year. On the second last week of Tiannah's holiday, Hestia arrived at her doorstep. "Hello!" The blond girl squealed, hugging her best friend. Tiannah called Oliver from upstairs and we ran down. "Hi, I'm Hestia Lawrence." Hestia said to Oliver, who shook her hand and gave her a meaningful look. They had, or course, already got to know each other, due to letter correspondence. Tiannah noticed this exchange, and felt extremely jealous of Hestia. Hestia noticed this and gave her friend an apologetic look. Hestia, after all, was almost certain that the two Quidditch fanatics harbored feeling for each other. Feelings other than friendship. Oliver and Tiannah were going to do some more Quidditch practice, as they had done all holidays, but Hestia hated Quidditch. So the three friends walked down to a nearby field, so Hestia and Tiannah could talk about Hestia's time in Italy. Oliver was felling a bit annoyed. Hestia and Tiannah had the whole year together, and he had little under a week. But, if Tiannah was happy, that was fine. After all, Tiannah and himself had been joined at the hip all Summer, and she needed a bit of space.

The day came when Oliver had to say goodbye to his friend again. He hugged her tightly, and Tiannah felt warmth spread through her body. "Oliver, you will get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We have been training all Summer. And you will be the best Keeper there is, and you will smash Marcus Flint." Tiannah said, in a fierce but reassuring voice. Oliver gave his friend one last wave as she left to go to America.

"So. This year I was thinking, we should definitely get fitter." Hestia said out of the blue, while they were flying to America. "Well, I do heaps of Quidditch training, so I don't really need to." Tiannah said, fiddling with the photo of herself, Hestia and Oliver. "Well fine, but can you train me? You know, to get fitter." Hestia said with wide eyes.

"God Hest. You really don't need to get any fitter." Tiannah said, rolling her eyes.

"But I want legs like yours!" Hestia whined.

"Well play Quidditch. I have been since I was four, so just play Quidditch for eight years." Tiannah said bluntly.

"No way! Actually, I'm fine with my legs, thanks." Hestia said. Tiannah laughed at her friends wackiness.

Lessons started a day after they returned. They moved common rooms, as they were now second years. But the girls decided to keep the same sleeping arrangements, as it had worked well the year previously. Sally was shy, so her and Lilliana, who were bookish, got along well. Hestia and Tiannah, despite the fact that they were different, got along the best. Calista was one of those lovely, pretty girls who got along with everyone. If things got too crazy in the dorm, Lilliana and Sally were good at calming things down. Tiannah was also close to Lizzie, Tanya, Maddie, Dolly, Jackie and Tris, all of whom were on Tiannah's Quidditch team. The first lesson for the day was charms. The charms professor, Professor Orion, was an elderly lady. She was strict, but quite fair too, though Hestia found her to be very biased against blonds. "Honestly," Hestia said, once class was over. "She treats you like you are a genius, and yet when I answer a question correctly, she praises me like I am 5!" Hestia huffed. "And she does the same to Lizzie and Tris!" Tiannah knew that Hestia could get really worked up by people treating her like she was dumb, so she did her best to comfort her.

"Hest, she's just an old teacher. Who cares what she thinks!" Tiannah reasoned, not wanting Hestia to be angry all day.

"True, and she is probably just jealous of my looks!" Hestia said arrogantly, though in a joking way. Tiannah sighed. Hestia was amazing, but she needed Oliver.

Oliver was yet again on The Hogwarts Express, sitting next to Ken.

"God mate, stop being so miserable. You obviously had a great summer, judging by that photo." Ken said in awe, pointing to the photo in Oliver's hand, with himself, Tiannah and Hestia.

"Why would that be an indicator that my summer was great?" Oliver asked, very perplexed.

"You're standing next to two beautiful girls, one of which is your best friend!" Ken said incredulously to his friend.

"Beautiful?" Oliver snorted.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I went to your house this holidays, and ask her out?" Ken asked innocently.

"Hestia? Yeah sure, go ahead." Oliver dismissed.

"No, I mean Tiannah. Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Ken said, knowing it would annoy Oliver. Oliver got a stab of anger. Ken noticed this on Oliver's features.

"Nah, don't worry mate. She's yours. I've got my eyes on the blond. Can you arrange for me to see her?" Ken asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'll ask Tiannah." Oliver said absentmindedly, still reeling on the way Ken said _She's yours._

Tiannah began her private training with Theo. Hestia noticed that the crush Tiannah had on him had become bigger over the holidays. There was good reason too, he was a fifth year, with hazel eyes and blond hair. Hestia kept teasing Tiannah about this, to the brunette's dismay. "Well Tiannah, Oliver will be devastated!" Hestia teased.

"About what?" Tiannah asked, though she had a vague idea.

"This crush on Theo! God, didn't you even think about how Oliver would react!" Hestia tutted.

"Oliver won't care at all, because I have been telling people this my whole life: _We are just friends. _And anyway, me and Theo won't happen. I just like him, is all." Tiannah shrugged. Hestia looked skeptical.

"Look, I swear! That's all that will ever happen. Why would Theo fancy me? And why would Oliver care? God Hest." Tiannah said exasperatedly.

"Girl, you are gorgeous! And I don't know about Oliver, but Theo is crazy about you!" Hestia said, her eyes bright. _Well maybe I do know about Oliver. But I don't think she even knows yet. _Hestia thought.

"Thank you Hestia, but I doubt it." Tiannah snorted.

"Yes! That's it!" Theo yelled to Tiannah when she did a particularly good dive and roll. Tiannah landed and panted. "Woah! That took forever!" She puffed.

"But it was worth it! It was perfect!" Theo said, patting the blushing girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" She said, her blush not going. Hestia gave Tiannah the thumbs up from the sidelines, and Tiannah rolled her eyes. Theo was staring at Tiannah while she was looking at Hestia, who was mouthing something. "Sorry." Tiannah muttered to Theo, as she walked towards Hestia. "What the hell are you trying to tell me?" She said to Hestia.

"He was staring at you! Eek!" Hestia squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hestia, put that loved crazed brain away and be sensible. As if." Tiannah said firmly, though her heart was fluttering madly.

_**Then like some rare eagles in the wind**_

_**Well it turns and life comes bursting in**_

_**And the earth you thought would beat you down**_

_**Lifts you up and lights your ground.**_

**Author's note:**

**Well, this is the third chapter. I don't know what you think of it, so let me know by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. I would be in Olympus. I purely write Fanfiction for enjoyment, and all rights go to J.K Rowling. But any names, places or objects you do not recognize belong to me.**

**Song Lyrics: **

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from Feeling's Gone, by The Cat Empire. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Tiannah,_

_Guess what! I am the Gryffindor Keeper! Our first game is against Slytherin, and its in about a month. Thanks for helping me train on summer; I doubt that I would've got on the team if it wasn't for you. _

_Missing you,_

_Oliver_

Hestia decided to read this is a very low, perverted voice, which made Tiannah laugh. "He is just so sweet to you Tiannah." Hestia said wistfully. Tiannah growled. "Give me the letter please. And he was just being friendly Hest!" She said exasperatedly.

Tiannah's first match was against the Lastrygonians, who narrowly defeated The Salem Witches Institute. Tiannah was very upset about this, and she was moping around the common room all night.

"Tia!" Hestia trilled. She stopped moping and her head shot up to Hestia.

"What, can't I call you that?" Hestia asked.

"What? No, its fine. Its just that's only what Ollie calls me, when I'm upset." Tiannah shot back, looking into the fire.

"Okay! Well you are upset, so I'm Oliver." Hestia reasoned. Tiannah looked confused. Hestia grabbed a broomstick and held it up and slightly leant on it.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood. This is my broomstick. I would totally marry it, if I didn't have my eye of a certain brunette chaser." Hestia said, in a good attempt at Oliver's Scottish voice. "And my name is totally inappropriate, you know, Oliver _Wood. _Yeah, my Wood gets pretty big when I think about Tiannah Summers." Hestia said, in Oliver's voice. Tiannah was rolling around on the floor in laughter. Tears of laughter were falling down her cheeks. "Hest... god, I never thought about his name like that... his _Wood._" Tiannah said through laughter.

"Well, Tia, are you okay now?" Hestia asked innocently.

"Yes. I am now." The laughing girl replied.

Oliver was lying in The Hospital Wing, after a Bludger had hit him in the head. He was slowly coming around, only to be hit with a wave of pain in his head. "Bloody..." He mumbled. Charlie Weasley was standing above him.

"How long..." Oliver said, grimacing in pain.

"A week. You took a Bludger to the head." Charlie replied.

"A week?" Oliver groaned.

"Yeah. But you were an amazing Keeper, and we won the match because of it." Charlie replied consolingly.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Your parents sent me a letter about the bludger. God, are you okay? Is there any damage? Did you win your match. We lost ours. But there is still hope, if the other first year team go well. Well, Hestia has been making some funny comments about your last name. Well, I better go train now._

_Missing you more, _

_Tiannah. _

Oliver read Tiannah's letter at breakfast the morning after he was released from the infirmary. He also got an odd letter from Hestia.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Hey Wood. How is your Wood? Is it big? Do you want a certain chaser to ride your broomstick? Yeah, she thinks that you are a Keeper. Well, a certain chaser want to see your Wood, Wood. _

_From Hestia. _

Ken roared with laughter when he finished reading the letter behing Oliver's back.

"God that Hestia is something else." Ken said, wiping his eyes.

"What is so funny?" Oliver questioned, clearly confused. Ken whispered what it all meant and he blanched.

"God Hestia, what a dirty mind." Oliver muttered.

The other first year team won the match, but narrowly. But due to injuries,Tiannah's team could play the last match for the year.

Gryffindor was not going well. They were out of running for the cup. Oliver was very frustrated. The beaters were awful, and Two of the chasers were good, but the other one was hopeless! It was sad that these were the best players that Gryffindor could come up with. Oliver, was admittedly an excellent Keeper. Charlie was an amazing Seeker, and Lisa Mathers, one of the adept chaser, was very good, but it was her and Charlie's second last year. Next year would be their last, and then a new Captain would be chosen.

Tiannah was in the middle of the last Quidditch match of the year. She grabbed the Quaffle, and after dodging a bludger, scored a goal. There was an explosion of cheering. They were fifty points ahead of The Lastrygonians, and Tanya have just dived to get the snitch. She pulled out of the dive with the snitch in her palm. Tiannah screamed and cheered for Tanya, now that they won the match. "Yes!" Lizzie yelled, hugging Tanya. There was a blur of happiness and cheers, and people were again calling Tiannah the star chaser.

"Nah, its Tanya, for being an amazing Seeker!" She said to any one who praised her. All they needed was for the first years to win, and Salem had the school cup in the bag.

And yes, the first years won narrowly. There was an explosion of cheering and hugging. The first years were being bombarded with praise, and they all looked overjoyed. It reminded Tiannah of her first victory, and she smiled.

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Don't you think it's amazing**_

_**Such a beautiful day**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter is not my creation, but this Fanfic is.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics in this chapter are from Loud, by Shannon Noll. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Soon it was the end of term. Hestia was excited, as her parents had agreed for her to go to Tiannah's house over the summer, and she would be going straight away, as her parents were having a business trip to France, as they were the owners of a magical clothing shop, well known in Italy, France, Norway and other countries nearby. Tiannah was still missing Oliver terribly, but the prospect of seeing him in a mere 24 hours lightened her mood. "What's gotten you do happy?" Hestia asked as they boarded the plane.

"I'm gonna see Ollie!" Tiannah said happily. Hestia rolled her eyes and giggled. The rest of the plane trip was uneventful, apart from Hestia commenting on how stuck up the air hostess was. When they landed at the airport, Tiannah's parents and Oliver were standing there. "Ollie!" Tiannah squealed, hugging Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents offered for me to tag along, so I did." He grinned. Tiannah greeted her parents as did Hestia.

"Hello _Wood._" Hestia said with a knowing smirk on her face. Oliver shook his head and gave Hestia an annoyed look, to which Hestia stuck her tongue at. Tiannah looked suspiciously at her two best friends but shrugged it off. When they arrived home, Hestia once again thanked Mr and Mrs Summers for letting her stay, and Tiannah rolled her eyes. "Hest, let's go!" Tiannah said. Oliver grabbed Tiannah arm, and Hestia smirked.

"Tiannah..." Oliver began.

"What?" Tiannah asked impatiently.

"Come closer." He asked. Hestia made a kissy noise. "Grow up Hestia." Tiannah said hastily. She walked towards Oliver, their faces inches apart.

"Oh crap..." Oliver said worriedly. Tiannah looked at Oliver and grinned.

"Yes! YES! I am finally taller than you!" Tiannah laughed, jumping up and down.

"Crap!" Oliver exclaimed. Tiannah continued to jump up and down, laughing. "God Tiannah, Hestia's girliness had rubbed off on you."

"I am taller than you! Finally!" She continued squealing. Since the two friends have been little, the competition of height had always been won by Oliver.

"You are a freak Tiannah." Oliver joked. Oliver was five foot five, which was pretty tall for his age. Tiannah had to be an inch taller than him. For a thirteen year old girl, her height was an achievement. Hestia was a few inches shorter than Tiannah, which she was jealous about. The trio walked up to Tiannah's room, the girls carrying their suitcases. "No Oliver, she's tall! And taller than _you._" Hestia trilled, unpacking her stuff.

The third week of the holidays was when Tiannah and Oliver started to play Quidditch. Hestia was meant to be cheering them on, but mostly she just yelled out stuff to Tiannah like, _Don't chip your nails! _Or _do not mess up your hair! _Both Oliver and Tiannah were getting fed up with this. One day, on the forth week of the holidays, Hestia decided to give Tiannah some heels, to accentuate the height difference between her and Oliver. "Gosh Hest, they are three inches high! I would be five foot nine in them!" Tiannah complained.

"Congratulations Tia, you did math." Hestia said sarcastically. "Now, Oliver's here now. I'll hold your arm as you walk, because you will trip. So lets go down the stairs!" Hestia said excitedly. The heels were creating an uncomfortable amount of friction on Tiannah's feet. Oliver was standing at the bottom of the stairs with an unknown black haired boy. "Okay Tiannah, keep walking and-" Hestia's hand flew to her hair and her cheeks reddened. The black haired boy was staring at Hestia. Tiannah continued walking to Oliver. "Who's this?" She asked, reffering to the stranger.

"This is my mate Ken." Oliver replied.

"Nice to meet you Ken." Tiannah said politely. Ken turned his head to Hestia and introduced himself, while Hestia giggled.

"Yuck." Tiannah joked as she stepped closer to Oliver, who had to look up at her.

"Bloody hell! Wow!" Oliver exclaimed, torn between anger and impressment.

"Lovely to see you down there Oliver." She said happily, stepping closer. She tripped on her ridiculous heels and fell into Oliver's arms.

"Whoops! Sorry." She muttered embarrassedly.

"Its fine, but you may want to take the heels off, because if you damage your ankles, that could affect your Quidditch training." Oliver said knowingly. Tiannah yelped and took the heels off.

"Still taller."

"Shut up."

That afternoon, Hestia and Ken were flirting with each other, and Oliver and Tiannah were sitting on a couch awkwardly. "Lets go to the lake!" Tiannah said to a thoroughly bored Oliver.

"What about them?" Oliver asked, pointing over to the flirting teens.

"We can show them!" Tiannah replied. Oliver sighed but agreed.

"Um, Ken, Hestia? We are gonna go down to this lake, so um, get ready." Oliver said awkwardly. Hestia ran upstairs, undoubtedly to get a bikini, while Ken just took his shirt off. Tiannah went upstairs with Hestia.

"Mm, I like that Ken!" Hestia said happily.

"Yeah, I could tell." Tiannah replied wearily. Hestia got dressed into green bikinis, matching her eyes. Tiannah dressed into a bikini top, but decided to wear board shorts as well.

"Oh come on Tia, take them off and show Oliver your gorgeous Quidditch legs!" Hestia exclaimed, like Tiannah was being an idiot not to.

"I would prefer not to Hest." Tiannah replied shortly. When the girls walked downstairs, Ken's eyes widened.

"You look beautiful Hestia." Ken said sweetly. Oliver made a vomiting notion behind his back and Tiannah giggled.

Tiannah's parents were out, but they were allowed to go around the village. It was a part magical part muggle village, the magical part having the Quidditch league and a few shops nearby. The lake that Oliver and Tiannah found when they were eight was hidden away in a valley, perfect for Quidditch. When they reached the lake, Hestia looked in awe. "Its beautiful here! The view is amazing!"

"Yep, the view is amazing." Ken said cheekily to Hestia, who smiled warmly. The four friends ran into the lake, laughing. "God Tiannah, you are as tall as Ken! You could be a model!" Hestia said, surprised.

"Nah, she's not pretty enough." Oliver said mischievously.

"Oh you will pay for that!" Tiannah said, pushing Oliver into the water. Hestia and Ken joined in, the sun setting, and the four friends laughing.

_**We don't even have to try,**_

_**It's always a good time.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Harry Potter is something that I did not create, and its not mine, but if it was my choice Oliver Wood would be mine.**

**Song lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from Good Time, by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen... yeah, I had better lyrics but I lost them sadly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Third year. Yes, Tiannah was very excited. Olivia, the team captain, was in her last year. It was this year that she would decide the captain for next year. Tiannah thought that she was in for a good chance, being a good Chaser. But the other girls on the team were excellent as well, so the competition would be fierce. As Hestia and Tiannah boarded the plane, Hestia went on about her and Ken, who were now a couple. Tiannah tried to zone it out by reading a book called _Quidditch Through The Ages, _which had been a gift from Oliver. The rest of the holidays had been slightly awkward for Tiannah and Oliver, as Hestia and Ken were caught kissing everywhere, so the two Quidditch fanatics usually did what they were best at, Quidditch. Hestia and Ken forgot about the two completely, which was fine with Tiannah and Oliver, as they could practice their respective Quidditch positions. But the holidays were over now, so Tiannah put her foot down. "Hest, I love you and all, but please, _no more boy talk!_" Tiannah said exasperatedly. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Tia, we're teenagers, gorgeous ones at that. You should have a boyfriend!"

"Hestia, I really don't have time, nor do I like anyone, who I _actually have a chance with_!" Tiannah added, Hestia's eyebrow waggle indicating Theo Jackson.

"Well, this year, you and Theo will become a couple!" Hestia trilled.

"Hest, as much as I like him, I don't have time! This year, he will train me harder than ever, because I want to get the captain position next year." Tiannah said, her eyes lighting up at the captaincy prospect. Hestia sighed.

"Okay, Tiannah. Keep this area tense-" Theo said, putting a hand on Tiannah's stomach, which was currently doing backflips. -"And push and let your body roll. Try it now." Theo finished, handing Tiannah her Bronzearrow 1000 broomstick. She pushed off from the ground and followed Theo's instructions, and doing the roll throwing the Quaffle through the hoop perfectly. She landed the broom and laughed. "Yes! I finally did it!" She jumped on the spot, squealing.

"Man that Hestia rubbed off on you!" The sixth year boy said to Tiannah.

"That's what Oliver said!" Tiannah laughed.

"Who's Oliver?" Theo asked sharply.

"My best mate. And no, we are not dating, like everyone seems to think." Tiannah said wearily. Theo grinned.

"Good. We don't want some boy messing with you and losing your focus, Tiannah. Though-" Theo said, edging closer to Tiannah. "I promise I wont lose your focus." Tiannah's heart was thumping madly in her chest.

"And what's that supposed to mean." Theo didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her. Tiannah felt butterflies madly fluttering in her stomach. He put his arm around her waist. Then he pulled away to face a furiously blushing Tiannah.

"I knew you liked me!" Theo grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that Hestia makes it bloody obvious!" Tiannah was shaking nervously, her head spinning.

"And do you care?" Tiannah asked nervously.

"No. And for the record, I like you too." Theo smirked, kissing her again.

"And then, he says that he likes me too, and kisses me!" Tiannah told an ecstatic Hestia, who squealed.

"Yes! You two are so cute together!" Hestia said happily. Obviously, to Hestia, her true love was Oliver. But maybe a bit of dating would help her see it.

_**So live it like you'll never live it twice,**_

_**Don't take the free ride in your own life.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**No, I don't own the characters in Harry Potter. But I do own any OCs and this storyline.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from If Today Was Your Last Day, by Nickelback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Dear Oliver,_

_Juicy news! Tiannah has a boyfriend. Its Theo Jackson! I know, he's 16, but they really like each other! Yay! Its so cute! Well, just thought I would let you know,_

_Hestia._

Oliver was in a foul mood all day when he finished reading the letter. He didn't even know why. He had a girlfriend, why couldn't Tiannah date?

But Oliver didn't write to Tiannah for the rest of the year, or the next two.

And there was no denying that Tiannah suffered. She really liked Theo, but she needed her best friend. That year, they lost the Quidditch match, but Salem still won because of the other teams in different years. Tiannah was appointed captain at the end of the year, which she was very happy about.

"I have to tell Oli-" But then she cut off. Oliver never responded to her letters anymore. In fact, they were delivered back, unopened. It seemed as though they weren't friends anymore, which Tiannah was really angry about. On the last day of her third year, she and Theo had a very heated kissing session. Tiannah put all the anger she felt towards Oliver in it, and Theo pulled away. "Wow." He said, smirking.

"Well, I'm not going to see you all Summer." She lied.

But she decided to stay for Summer, as did Hestia. It took a lot of begging, but her parents agreed. Hestia was bitter. "Honestly, my parents don't give a fuck about me or what I do." She said sadly. Tiannah comforted her now best friend.

Tiannah's fourth year was horrible. Sure, she had an amazing boyfriend, was the captain of the fourth year team, and had Hestia, her best friend. But she was over her anger at Oliver. It was now a deep sadness.

Oliver didn't receive any letters from Tiannah that year. His parents wondered why Oliver was so bitter all the time, and how he never mentioned Tiannah. Oliver felt as though he didn't need Tiannah and she didn't need him. So his fourth year was crap. He was the captain, and he found new chasers and beaters, and he had a girlfriend, Diana Green. She was nice and all, but he missed Tiannah.

Tiannah refused to go home that year again. Her parents and her little brother, Ben, who was four, went to America. "Why didn't you want to go home?" Jane asked.

"Because I never want to see Oliver's face again." She spat. Hestia, who had been offered to tag along, gave her friend a comforting glance.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Benny, he is a self centered, arrogant, lying stupid jerk!" She hissed angrily. She gave her parents a look, to say not to mention it. The magical village that The Institute was in was bustling with witches and wizards. The nearby villages, holding the two other magical schools, were smaller. Tiannah started to tell her parents about the villages, Hestia adding bits in. Hestia thought that Mr and Mrs Summers were better parents than hers had ever been, and the Summers' treated Hestia like a daughter. Tiannah continued to talk when someone put two hands on her waist. She shot around and grinned when she saw it was Theo. He had finished school now, but he stayed on as tutor, though Tiannah didn't really need it. "Mum, Dad, this is my Quidditch tutor, Theo Jackson." Tiannah began confidently. They shook hands, and Theo began to speak. "Your daughter is an amazing chaser. The best I've seen in years." Tiannah squirmed pleasurably. "I'm not _that _good." Hestia looked at her modest friend.

"Yes, you are, Tia!" Hestia said, going on about how good she was, then changing the subject to how Theo and Tiannah were _very good friends. _Tiannah nudged Hestia but she went on to her interested parents. "Yeah, Theo is eighteen, but they are very _close."_ Tiannah went pink.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Theo whispered into her ear. Tiannah nodded and Theo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Er, we are just going to discuss Quidditch tactics. Yeah, I am the captain so, yeah." Tiannah muttered feebly, as her parents smirked. The couple walked for a while, then they found a tree and started kissing behind it. Theo placed a hand on her waist and one on her cheek, kissing her deeply and sweetly. Tiannah ran her fingers through his blond hair, and got a vision of her doing it to Oliver. _What are you thinking! _She told herself. Theo pulled away. "You are beautiful." He whispered. Tiannah thought of Oliver saying that to her, and her stomach jolted.

_**I know everything about you,**_

_**you know everything about me,**_

_**know everything about us.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Not mine.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from We Are The People, by Empire of the Sun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tiannah started her 5th year off on a happy note. Her parents liked Theo, Hestia was just, well Hestia, the cup was in the bag if they trained as well as they were, and the pain of Oliver was subsided because of how busy she was. Theo was training her hard, the reward being kissing.

Tiannah was quite sad during christmas. She absentmindedly played with the Quaffle that Oliver gave her when she was eleven. Sadness over swept her. The memories of Christmas' when they were little, laughing together, hugging, playing at the lake with Ken and Hestia. Could that really have been a mere two years ago?

Oliver had a new Seeker, Harry Potter. The team, in his opinion, was great. Fred and George Weasley were great Beaters. Harry was undeniably amazing. And Katie, Alicia and Angelina were great too. Not as good as Tiannah but-

_Bam. _The ache and pain of not being with her slammed full force into his chest. After Hestia sent him that letter, he was furiously angry. And most of Tiannah's letters that she sent were about how amazing _he _was. But he sent them back, sealing them with magic so that it wouldn't seem like he read them. Tiannah didn't need him anymore, so Oliver ignored her. She never came home anymore, confirming Oliver's thoughts.

Hestia was feeling guilty. If she hadn't send that letter... Tiannah wouldn't be so cut up. One day, after Christmas, Hestia approached Tiannah.

"Tia..."

"Yeah?"

"Um, this is kind of hard to explain. Um, when you were in first year, I started to write to Oliver, telling him things that you didn't need to tell him..." Tiannah straightened up.

"Continue."

"Well, in third year, I told him about you and Theo... and that's around when..." Hestia said, feeling so guilty.

"He stopped talking." Tiannah's thoughts were swirling around her head. The thoughts popping into her head about Oliver were happening at awkward times, such as when she and Theo were kissing. But what Hestia said made a whole lot on sense.

"Look, I am really really sorry. I thought he would be happy, but..." Hestia said, hugging her friend.

"I am a little angry that you didn't tell me, but its not your fault that he stopped talking. It was his choice." Tiannah said, staring blankly into the red wall of the common room, tears falling down her cheeks.

In February, Tiannah received a letter from her parents.

_Dear Tiannah, _

_I know that this news may not make you very happy, but it is necessary. The tuition money we are paying, well, its getting too high. We can't keep up the payments. After this term, you are transferring to Hogwarts. Yes, I know this is sudden but Professor Dumbledore has agreed. We are very sorry._

_Love Mum and Dad._

"No! No!" Tiannah yelled. She was wringing her hands in fury. "No. This cant be happening!" Tiannah muttered, pacing around the common room.

Hestia was devastated. Her best friend was leaving after this term. But she wouldn't allow them to be apart. "I'm going to Hogwarts too." She said fiercely. Tiannah looked at her friend.

"I'll tell my parents that I don't like it here. They'll get me out. See, they listen to what I want, but they don't actually care about me." Tiannah nodded. Maybe the pain of seeing Oliver would be less if she had Hest. Ken and her had broken it off by letter correspondence in third year. Maybe they could try again.

Tiannah had her last Quidditch victory at the Salem Witches' Institute. She appointed Lizzie as the captain. Yes, Hestia was going too, her parents agreeing.

"Thank you, all of you, for the years and victories I have had here. I'll stay in contact with you all, I promise." She said. The hardest goodbye was yet to come.

"Tiannah." He whispered, kissing her. Tiannah was about to break up with Theo, after being in a relationship with him for two years.

"Theo, its my second last day, and you know I'm leaving. I think... well, things haven't felt right lately, and I'm going to be in Britain..." Tiannah began. Theo gave a small smile.

"I thought this would happen. Tiannah, thank you for being an amazing girlfriend, and thank you for the years." The blond said, his hazel eyes sad.

"Its not that I don't like you, but its what we should do." Tiannah said sadly. Theo hugged her.

"Write. Promise."

"I promise. Friends?" Tiannah questioned.

"Friends. Hey, while you are at Hogwarts, find a guy that treats you right, okay? Because thats what you deserve." Theo said, kissing her cheek.

The last day came. Hestia and Tiannah walked down to the common room with their suitcases, and were greeted with cheers. There was a banner, saying _Goodbye Tiannah and Hestia. _Both the girls started crying, hugging each other. What ever they would face at Hogwarts, they knew that they would always be best friends. No, closer than that- _sisters. _

_**Remember turning on the night,**_

_**and moving through the morning light,**_

_**remember how it was with you,**_

_**remember how you pulled me though.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Author's note:**

**This chapter made me cry a little. So sweet...**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from I Remember, by Deadmau5 and Kaskade.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Oh look Oliver!" His mother said, reading a letter.

"What is it Mum?" Oliver asked, walking towards his mother.

"Tiannah's going to Hogwarts!" Oliver's head was spinning. Maybe when they were younger, he wished it, but now... it would be odd. She broke off the friendship, not coming home confirming it.

"That's just wonderful." Oliver snapped, going upstairs.

"Oh shit oh shit." Tiannah was panicking to Hestia about seeing Oliver. How it would be, how awkward...

"Girl, calm down. I will be there if anything happens." Hestia reassured her friend. Tiannah got off the plane with Hestia and spotted her parents, who engulfed her in hugs. "How are you?"

"Good," replied Tiannah. "a little tired is all." When Tiannah and Hestia got home, and yes, Hestia considered it to be more of a home than her manor had ever been, they dumped their bags in Tiannah's room and went to sit on the couch.

"Its amazing how you have kept your English accents!" Jane told the girls. Hestia grinned.

"Well, we didn't want to lose them, so we practiced. Elocution lessons, taught by me!" Hestia said happily. Jane stared at Hestia. She was one of a kind. There was a knock on the door and Jane went to answer it. She walked swiftly back into the lounge room.

"Its Oliver, Tiannah. Do you want me to let him in?"

Tiannah sat in shock. Oliver was here?

"No way, Mum. Tell him to go shove his face up his-" Hestia covered her friends mouth, but Jane got the message, and Oliver left.

Hestia and Tiannah spent the first week of the holidays lounging around, Hestia painting Tiannah's nails, sitting on the balcony in the lovely sun. "Wow, I just thought of something!" Hestia said suddenly.

"What, you were thinking, Hest, how rare..." Tiannah joked, and her friends play punched her, laughing.

"If you combine our names, its Hestiannah!" Hestia laughed. Tiannah stared at her best friend.

"You are mental, Hest." Tiannah shook her head, _god, she is really my best friend. Screw Oliver! _she thought. Hestia continued to paint Tiannah's finger nails, in a pretty emerald green. When they were dry, Hestia and Tiannah walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. Jane and Daniel were sorting out payments for Hogwarts, and doing Ministry paperwork. There was a knock on the door and Hestia skipped to the door, while Tiannah inspected her nails.

"Hello Wood," Hestia said at the door. Jane and Daniel watched their daughter slowly back away, blue eyes wide in horror. Hestia walked in, glaring, with Oliver. Both Oliver and Tiannah's jaws dropped and they circled each other. Tiannah was staring at Oliver. He was tall, muscled... _gorgeous. _That was the only word Tiannah could think of to describe her ex-best-friend. Oliver was lapping up Tiannah's appearance, her brown, sun tinted hair just above her elbows, her blue eyes glittering, she was curvy, had Quidditch legs... _beautiful. _Oliver couldn't believe how much Tiannah changed. Jane and Daniel were watching this exchange with curiosity. Oliver approached her and touched her cheek. She was definitely real. "Tia..." he whispered. Tiannah was softening, but her eyes hardened. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "You... complete... arse!" she yelled, punching him in the face. "MY WHOLE THIRD, FOURTH AND FIFTH YEAR! YOU IGNORED ME!" Tiannah screamed, finding things to throw at him, not caring that her parents were watching, or that Hestia was too.

"Tia... please..."

"NO WOOD! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, BETRAYING, HEARTBREAKING JERK! I HATE YOU OLIVER WOOD!" She found a vase and threw it at him, which he just dodged. There was a bang and Oliver and Tiannah were apart.

"Tiannah, apologise to Oliver." Jane said firmly. Tiannah stuck her jaw stubbornly.

"No, I will not apologise for something I am not sorry for." Tiannah said, banging past Oliver as she stormed out the door, Hestia in her wake.

A week later, Tiannah and Hestia were going through their clothes, sorting out clothes that were no longer wearable. "Hm, I wonder what the Hogwarts robes will be like?" Hestia questioned.

"They are black, but they have trimmings relevant to the houses. Gryffindor, maroon and gold, Ravenclaw, blue and bronze, Hufflepuff, yellow and black, and Slytherin, green and silver." Tiannah replied, throwing away a shirt.

"How do you know?" Hestia asked.

"Oliver," Tiannah replied, a little sadly. Speaking of the devil...

"Tiannah, please open up. I'm begging you." Oliver said, knocking at the door. Tiannah looked scared. Hestia opened the door, greeted by Oliver, holding a bunch of primroses, Tiannah's favourite flower. Tiannah was on her bed, looking at the floor. The bed sagged slightly as Oliver sat next to her.

"Tiannah, you have every right to be furious with me, but you deserve to know why." Tiannah looked into Oliver's brown, gorgeous eyes, and they were honest.

"Okay. Hest, don't throw away anything, or you will pay."

Oliver and Tiannah walked down the stairs, Tiannah holding the primroses. They walked into Tiannah's yard, sitting on a seat, over looking the small pond, alice with both magical and non magical organisms.

"Explain," Tiannah said shortly.

"Hestia and I, well, we started corresponding by letter. She told me how you and that Theo started dating. The next few letters from you... yes, I opened them... they were just about how great he was. And I just figured you had decided to end our friendship, so..." Oliver trailed off sadly.

"Are you kidding?"

"Sorry?"

"I thought that you just didn't want to be friends anymore! I thought I did something wrong, or you just didn't have time for me! So you stopped writing because I got a boyfriend?" Tiannah said incredulously, angry, but amused.

"Yeah, I did. I guess I was jealous, a bit..." Tiannah's heart jolted. Jealous?

"Well, we have both been idiots, haven't we?" Tiannah said.

"Yeah. Are you angry." Tiannah sighed.

"Yes, Oliver. I am furious. We were best friends and you just threw it away. I don't think we will ever get back to being as close as that, Hestia is my best friend, but we can try and be friends, I guess. But no Oliver, I don't forgive you just yet." Tiannah said, rubbing her temples.

_**I look at the pictures of you and me**_

_**we're smiling, tell me what happened**_

_**to the times when we understood each other**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, why would I write fanfiction? Geez...**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from Let Me Be, by Jessica Mauboy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"This is so exciting!" Hestia squealed. Tiannah groaned loudly. Oliver's sister, Monica, was having a wedding.

"Hest, it says that dress robes are compulsory..."

"Yes! Yay!" Tiannah stood very still.

"Hestia, I have never, ever worn a dress in my whole life." Tiannah told Hestia. Hestia looked pained.

"You poor, deprived darling. Have you never known what a lovely breeze up-"

"Hestia, this is serious. What will everyone think? What about Oliver?"

"What about him?" Hestia asked with a smirk. Tiannah blushed.

"Well, I do kinda care what he thinks about me..."

"I knew you liked him! Yes!" Hestia said, punching the air.

"Hestia Lawrence, I never said I liked him!" Tiannah said. Hestia, with her love crazed brain, had a tendency to think that everyone liked each other.

It was the evening of the wedding. The sun was still up, only just beginning to set. Tiannah wore a strapless midnight blue dress, showing cleavage. Tiannah was against this, but Hestia insisted. There was lace at the chest of it, and it had very slight black lace at the hem. She wore stilettos, after days of practicing walking in them. Her hair was straightened, and had sparkles in it, courtesy of Hestia. "Okay, final checks. Yes, you look perfect. God you are tall. Loving the legs. Oliver will simply love it!" Hestia trilled happily. She had a tight orange dress on, with matching pumps. Tiannah rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Ken will probably be there..." Hestia rushed to the mirror and fixed her make up. Tiannah had a little make up on. Eyeliner, mascara, lip stick, and a shimmer of eyeshadow. Tiannah's date was Oliver. This was very awkward, but as he was the brides brother, he needed a date.

Hestia and Tiannah walked down the stairs together, both of the girls very nervous. Tiannah's parents greeted her at the bottom of the stairs, saying how both the girls looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door and Hestia went to answer it. Oliver stood at the door, looking, in Tiannah's opinion, very sexy. Oliver was thinking along the same lines when he saw Tiannah.

"You look beautiful, Tia. You could be a model." Oliver said sincerely. Tiannah gave Oliver a long, hard look.

"I thought I wasn't pretty enough?" Tiannah teased. Oliver took a step towards Tiannah.

"Maybe I lied." He whispered into her ear, and Tiannah smirked and went pink. "You could be, Tia. You are very tall." Oliver said. Tiannah was in fact, tall. Five foot eight was quite impressive for a girl of her slim but strong and curvy figure. Oliver smirked gorgeously.

"But I'm taller again!" Tiannah groaned. Oliver was about five foot eleven, so Tiannah was roughly his height in her stupidly high heels. Hestia was smiling at the two, in her opinion, lovebirds.

"Tiannah, Benny wants to go to the jetty before we go, is that okay? Because of your clothes?" Jane asked. Tiannah smiled. "Yeah, its fine. Hest, just be prepared to catch me if I fall."

Hestia smirked. "Nah, Ollie can do that for you." And that left Tiannah and Oliver very flustered.

Walking to the jetty was easy for Hestia. She could practically sprint in her heels, after much practice. But Tiannah was struggling, but she denied any help from her parents, who walked behind Hestia, Tiannah and Oliver. Benny ran ahead and looked down at the water at the bottom of the jetty.

"Tiannah! Look here!" Called Benny. Tiannah grinned and the three teens walked to see what Benny was looking at. "Oh Ollie! Look how pretty it is!" There were some pretty magical fish swimming. Oliver stepped towards the jetty just as Tiannah lost her balance. Oliver quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around, so that that their bodies were pressed against each others. Tiannah jumped so hard at Oliver's touch that she fell on top of him, so she lay on top of him. Oliver smirked and Tiannah hastily got up. "Sorry Oliver." she muttered, brushing herself off.

The wedding was a lovely affair, and the reception had begun. Tiannah was drinking some tropical punch, relishing its taste. Hestia was pointing out cute boys, as usual. Oliver was plucking up the courage to ask Tiannah to dance. Tiannah noticed Oliver approaching her and blushed, which was noticed by Hestia.

"Tiannah, would you, um, like to dance with me?" Oliver asked awkwardly.

"Geez Ollie, why so nervous? Yeah, sure," Tiannah replied. A sweet, slow song was playing, and Oliver placed his hands on Tiannah's waist, while she on his shoulders. They slowly started swaying to the music.

"So how serious did you and Theo get?" Oliver asked.

"Well, he was my trainer, so mostly we just trained together. It wasn't... I don't know. I never loved him, it was more like... friends who fancied each other, if that makes sense?" Tiannah replied. Oliver felt a rush of unusual happiness at her words. After the song finished, Tiannah and Oliver stood against a wall with Hestia.

"Look what the cat dragged in, Tiannah!" Hestia snorted, pointing to a troll like boy who just sauntered in.

"God, Hest. I wonder which parent was the troll?" Tiannah giggled.

"Oh great." Oliver muttered. The boy was staring at Tiannah hungrily. Oliver put his arm protectively around Tiannah.

"Um, Oliver, what are you doing?" Tiannah asked, her eyebrows raised.

"That's Marcus Flint. Monica's husband must be friends with his parents, because my parents didn't invite him," Oliver said bitterly.

"Marcus Flint! The Slytherin captain? God!" Tiannah exclaimed. Flint made his way over to Tiannah, Hestia and Oliver.

"Hello, Wood." Marcus said, leering at Tiannah and Hestia.

"Flint," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Would you mind if I talked to this girl here, Wood?" He said, smirking.

"Sorry buddy, I don't like having conversations with Trolls," Tiannah retorted.

"God Wood, is this yet another whore that you just use to fuck?" Flint replied.

"Watch who you call a whore, Flint!" Oliver said, advancing on him. Flint caught a glance at Hestia.

"Oh, a threesome, Wood? And I thought you could sink no lower." Flint spat.

"Oh grow up, Flint. I don't take advantage of girls like you do," Oliver said angrily. Flint left soon after this comment, and Oliver went to get a drink.

"God, I see why Oliver hates him!" Tiannah said angrily.

"I know, he's such a- _Ken_!" Hestia exclaimed. Ken had caught sight of Hestia and was walking towards her.

"Tiannah, I know you said that we should stick together tonight, but-"

"Go, Hest. Give me the details afterwards." Tiannah laughed. As soon as Hestia left, Flint made a beeline towards her. Tiannah sighed.

"What do you want, Flint?" she asked wearily.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in me?" Flint asked. Tiannah rolled her eyes. Was he really that thickheaded?

"No Flint, I am not interested in you!" She said loudly, just as Oliver made his way back.

"Really?"

"Yes Flint," Tiannah replied.

"Is Flint bothering you, Tiannah?" Oliver asked.

"No, actually, he was just leaving. Bye, Flint!" Tiannah said sweetly, waving.

"God that guy is such a tool!" Oliver spat.

"I know right! I see why you hate him, Oliver. He's a pig!" Tiannah replied angrily. Oliver felt a rush of love at her words.

"Tiannah... have I ever told you that you are beautiful?" He murmured. Tiannah blushed.

"Um... well..."

"I am a complete idiot for not trying to contact you, Tiannah, and I'm sorry. I really missed you, Tia.." Oliver mumbled.

"I missed you too Ollie." Tiannah replied awkwardly. Oliver gave her a big hug, which she returned, her stomach flipping.

_**You know this don't feel right**_

_**Who knows this could feel right**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter is not mine, but Tiannah and Hestia, or any other names you don't recognize are.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from Plans, by Birds Of Tokyo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was the last week of the holidays. Tiannah was drifting to sleep in Oliver's arms, after an intense Quidditch game. Oliver and Tiannah had a closeness that was different to what they had when the were little. Oliver would kiss her cheek, they would fall asleep together... it was something that they didn't have before. They had fallen asleep together on the couch in Tiannah's lounge room, just as Hestia walked downstairs.

"Love birds! Get up!" Hestia said loudly. They shot up and grinned.

"Sorry Hest, we just were playing Quidditch, and we fell asleep," Tiannah said, getting up and stretching. Oliver admired her beauty as she did so, smiling.

"Tiannah, I better go now. I'll come over later, okay?" Oliver said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Come for a sleepover!" Tiannah laughed.

"What, like we did when we were five?"

"Yeah, just the same. See you at six?"

"Okay, Tia, bye!"

Hestia grabbed Tiannah's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Where will Olliekins be sleeping?" Hestia asked. Tiannah blushed.

"Well, when we were young, we used to sleep together.."

Hestia snorted.

"What a dirty little pair of kids you were! And to think that I believed you were a virgin..." Hestia said, gaining a hard punch in the arm.

"Hestia! As if!"

"When are your parents coming back?"

"At six." Tiannah replied.

"Wont your parents be suspicious..."

"Hestia, they've known Oliver since he was born. Firstly, we are just friends, and secondly, even if he did fancy me, he wouldn't try anything on me, and that's a fact," Tiannah said, her face tinging pink. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Ollie!"

"Tia!" Oliver mimicked in her tone.

They ran into each others arms and he spun her around, just as Tiannah's parents and Benny (side-along) apparated back.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"No, we were just greeting each other after four hours of not being with each other," Tiannah said sweetly.

"Very friendly greeting," Jane said with a smirk.

"Well not seeing each other for two years does that, Mum."

"So why are you here, Oliver?" Benny asked.

"Tiannah wanted me to come for a sleepover, as she has been feeling very, nostalgic lately," Oliver replied, ruffling Benny's hair.

"Is that the only reason?" Jane asked innocently.

"Yes, Mum. It is. Well, bye!" Tiannah said, grabbing Oliver's hand as they both giggled.

"They probably think we are gonna have sex!" Oliver laughed, his arm around Tiannah's shoulders.

"Nah, my parents are just teasing, if they actually thought that they wouldn't let you over. Anyway, lets go before Hestia dies of boredom!" Tiannah said, unembarrassed about the sex talk. They walked in on Hestia painting her nails.

"Hello lovebirds." She said, opening a container with green nail polish that matched her eyes.

After dinner, the trio went up to Tiannah's room. Tiannah had a stash of American lollies, and combined with Hestia's, they had a feast.

"Why do I hang out with girls?" Oliver asked, as Hestia was doing Tiannah's hair.

"Because you fancy Tiannah, and we are just so gorgeous you cant keep your eyes off us." Hestia replied. Oliver and Tiannah rolled their eyes.

"So Oliver, have you had any girlfriends?" Hestia asked, eyes glinting. Tiannah looked curiously at Oliver.

"Yeah, I've had a few." Oliver replied, staring at Tiannah. Tiannah felt a rush of jealously towards these mystery girlfriends.

"Well, you know that Tiannah has had a boyfriend, but heaps of guys fancy her too. Mostly _Quidditch fanatics._" Hestia hinted.

Oliver slept in the guest bed that that night, but Tiannah decided to go sleep with him. She knocked on the door and a very cutely messy-haired Oliver appeared, grinning when he saw Tiannah.

"Wanna come in?"

"That's why I came."

Tiannah walked over to the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Oliver couldn't help but notice how very beautiful she was, but he scolded himself for doing so. _She is your best mate, stop thinking like that! _ Oliver climbed back into bed and snuggled up with Tiannah. They fell asleep together.

Oliver was having an intense dream about a bikini clad Tiannah kissing him, and rubbing him, and he woke up, very stiff. His face burned with embarrassment at the thought. Tiannah was awake, and smirking at Oliver.

"Intense dreams, eh?"

Oliver burned with embarrassment.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You were moaning and mumbling stuff." Tiannah replied. "Dreaming about some girl you fancy?"

Oliver rubbed his eyes, his stiffness going down.

"Er, no. Well, do you want to get up?" Oliver asked wearily.

"Yes, I do. What's the time?"

"Its only five thirty. The sun hasn't even risen yet." Oliver replied.

"Lets go down to the lake and watch it rise. I'll go and get dressed." Tiannah replied, going back to her room. Hestia was fast asleep, and Tiannah got her white bikini, and put on her board shorts.

"You ready Oliver?" she asked, knocking his door.

"Yeah." Came the reply, and he opened the door. Tiannah couldn't help but notice how fit he was, and how cute he looked.

Oliver's eyes flickered over Tiannah's body, his eyes widening.

"Oh for goodness sake, Oliver, you have seen me in this before." Tiannah said, though she secretly loved the way his eyes widened.

"Well, we better get sun cream on." Oliver said.

"But the sun isn't even up!" Tiannah said incredulously.

"But when it does come up, you don't want to be burned, do you?" Oliver asked.

"Good point." So they walked downstairs and Tiannah grabbed the sun cream.

"Here Ollie, I'll do you." Tiannah said softly. She started to rub the cream into Oliver's back. Oliver felt a mad rush of hormones at her touch. He stiffened and bit his lip to stop a moan escaping. She stopped and gave him the lotion. It was just like in his dream.

"Here, do my back." Tiannah said. Oliver gently began rubbing the lotion into her back, and Tiannah felt butterflies and stifled a sigh. Oliver was getting very aroused as he touched her soft, sweet skin. They finished the rest of the areas that needed the sun cream, both reeling on why they had felt that rush of hormones.

"Lets go Ollie!" Tiannah said, opening the door and leaving. Tiannah walked ahead, grabbing her broomstick. Oliver noticed how she walked, her hair flying behind her back.

Then it hit him.

He had a crush on Tiannah.

He let out a groan and cursed himself.

_She is your best friend, always has been, and now you have a BLOODY CRUSH on her! _he thought bitterly.

"You okay Oliver?" Tiannah asked, her voice like an angels.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Came the reply. They reached the lake and Tiannah ran in.

"Well come on Ollie!" she yelled. Oliver ran in and lifted her up and spun her around. Tiannah was giggling. She had never looked more beautiful to Oliver. They did a few laps, and had a breathing under water competition. When they rose from the water, Tiannah was panting and giggling.

"Do you wanna go for a fly?" Oliver asked Tiannah. She nodded and they dried off. Tiannah was about to mount the broomstick when Oliver stopped her, taking his eyes off her bikini.

"Lets go together," he said.

"Alright."

Oliver held the broomstick and told Tiannah to get on behind him.

"Oh come on Ollie, I don't want a boy cramping my style!" Tiannah laughed.

"Suck it up, you git. Now get on!" Oliver joked. They flew around the valley together, Tiannah with her arms around Oliver. They had never been closer.

_**Took a ride, **_

_**took a ride, **_

_**I wouldn't go there without you.**_

_**Let's take a ride, we'll take a ride,**_

_**I wouldn't leave here without you.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Not mine, never will be.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from Mountains, by Biffy Clyro. (Love that song)**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the very last day of the holidays. Usually, this day would be sad for Tiannah, but now, she was going to be with Oliver. Oliver came over early to Tiannah's house, as her parents invited him over. As Tiannah ate her cereal, Oliver was staring at her. Her skin was a creamy colour, which complemented her bright blue eyes. Her hair was falling in her face, and the few freckles she had looked adorable. Oliver wished he didn't feel this way, but he did. He was going to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't stand losing her again. And she would never feel the same way, and Oliver was certain of that.

But Tiannah would look up at Oliver every now and then, and see him staring. She would smile and go back to her cereal, blushing slightly.

"Excited, Tiannah?" Oliver asked, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I am." she shrugged. "Oh, and you better let me on the team if I'm a Gryffindor." she said. Oliver's grin faltered slightly.

"Oliver Wood, don't you dare not let her on the team. She will be the best chaser there!" Hestia said warningly. Oliver squirmed a little.

"We already have all the members of the team, and they are all very good. And Alicia and Angelina are fantastic, and Katie is really becoming quite amazing..."

Tiannah felt a rush of anger at his words.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint your darling Katie would I? Thanks a lot Oliver." Tiannah snarled, getting up and storming out the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make her angry." Oliver said to Jane and Daniel. Hestia flared up at his words.

"Well you did. And now she thinks you fancy this Katie girl, and you said no to her getting on the team, which in case you didn't realise, is your best chance of winning, because she is spectacular, and maybe for once in your life, you would actually win the cup!" she said angrily. Oliver was hurt at her words. He actually teared up ever so slightly at her words.

"Thanks Hestia," Oliver muttered, opening the door and leaving. Hestia sighed angrily.

"Sorry about that, but that boy needs to sort out his priorities!" Hestia said to Jane and Daniel, but before they could get a word out, she spoke again. "Well, I'm going to find Tiannah, while Oliver goes off and sulks."

And that left Jane and Daniel, chuckling to themselves.

Oliver stalked home, feeling very hurt by what Hestia said. Tiannah was sitting by the lake in her yard, staring. Hestia found Tiannah and joined her.

"You okay, Tiannah?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Hestia..."

"Yes?"

"I... I think that I have a crush on Oliver." Her face burned with embarrassment. She had finally said it out loud. Hestia started laughing.

"Yes! Finally! Yes! All these years, I've known, and finally you admit it!" she squealed.

"Hestia! Don't you dare tell him or anyone else for that matter!" Tiannah warned. Hestia started running up to the house, yelling _Tiannah has a crush on Oliver. _Tiannah caught up to Hestia, but she kept running. She opened the door and ran upstairs, yelling _Tiannah likes Ollie, they're gonna get married. _

"Hestia!" Tiannah groaned.

"Oh wait until I tell him!"

"No, please don't! He'll hate me! Please!" Tiannah begged. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"You are honestly the most thickheaded person I have ever met. He likes you. And it is bloody obvious. So please, just tell him!"

"I am not going to tell him. Just... I'll just wait and see if the crush goes away, alright!" Tiannah said angrily.

That evening, Tiannah was sitting on the blue couch, reading a book. There was a knock at the door, and Hestia went to answer it. Tiannah continued to read her book, which was the biography of a famous Quidditch player.

"Hey Tiannah," a voice said softly. Tiannah looked up from her book and looked at Oliver. Tiannah sighed and went to get up, but Oliver placed a hand on her hip and stopped her. She glanced at his hand and he removed it, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Tiannah snapped.

"Your parents invited us to dinner. I er, really want to apologise... and, er..." Oliver stuttered. It would be so much easier if she wasn't so beautiful!

"Yes, Oliver?" she asked, licking her lips. The heat was really drying them out.

"Please don't do that Tiannah!" Oliver whimpered. She was so tempting!

"Do what? Oliver, you are acting really strangely tonight!"

"Sorry Tiannah. I'm really sorry about how I acted. About Quidditch. And Katie and I? That's not going to happen. We are just friends. Actually... there's this girl who I really like."

Tiannah looked in interest at Oliver.

"That's great, Oliver. I hope that she likes you too." she said sadly. Oliver put his hands on her waist.

"I really don't think I have a chance in hell with her. She's... perfect. And she would never like me back." he said, staring Tiannah right in the eye.

"I'm sure you will, Oliver. While we're at Hogwarts, Hestia and I will try and get her to notice you, if you want." Tiannah said, almost in tears.

"Tia? What's up?" Oliver asked, his brown eyes warm. Tiannah went red and looked away.

"Tiannah? Oh Tiannah!" Hestia trilled. Oliver stepped away from a teary Tiannah and Hestia frowned.

"Tiannah, come with me."

Tiannah and Hestia walked up the stairs together.

"So, what happened?"

And she explained how Oliver had a crush on some girl. She started crying into Hestia's shoulder.

"I... I knew that I didn't have a chance."

Hestia sighed at her friends stupidity.

"Dinners ready!" Jane yelled from downstairs. Tiannah wiped her eyes and walked downstairs. She took a seat at the table, across from Oliver. He gave her a comforting smile, yet he had no idea why she needed comforting. Tiannah returned it and started to eat her roast pork. Both sets of parents started making jokes about one thing or another, being quite loud. Oliver and Tiannah exchanged bored glances, like they had done years ago. Hestia was a bit bored, so she struck up conversation.

"Oliver, how's Quidditch?" Hestia regretted mentioning it almost immediately, noting how his eyes lit up.

"Good. We've got a great team, Fred and George are great beaters, Katie, Alicia and Angelina are strong, and Harry Potter is the best seeker we've seen in a long time. I think this might be the year to win."

"But Oliver, what about the other teams? What about Slytherin?" Tiannah asked.

"They are good, I'll admit it. But Flint..."

"Oh don't get him started on Flint!" Meredith said.

"He is a disgusting troll! He treats girls like complete crap, and he is a bully!" Oliver spat. Tiannah was taken aback by the hostility.

"Don't worry, Ollie, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine at Hogwarts." Tiannah said, with a smile.

"No you wont, Tiannah. You saw what he was like, and you have no idea what he does to beautiful girls, like you! Mess with him, and you wont see the end of it." Oliver said angrily. Tiannah went bright red when he said that she was beautiful.

"Fine, I wont." Tiannah said. After dinner, both sets of parents were a bit drunk.

"Remember this Oliver? When we were younger, this is what they did all the time." Tiannah said with a smile. Oliver nodded and grinned.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Tiannah asked. Oliver smiled and they walked out together.

"Look, Tiannah, please be careful this year. Flint is a nasty piece of work."

Tiannah nodded and Oliver kissed her cheek.

"You are beautiful." Oliver murmured. Tiannah smiled and kissed his cheek.

_**Don't know how I lived without you**_

_**Cause every time that I get around you**_

_**I see the best of me inside your eyes**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like a gold buzz of a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter isn't mine. Although I wish Fred and Oliver were. I would totally have a threesome with them (JOKING!)**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from Smile, by Uncle Kracker. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Oliver, Tiannah, their parents, Benny and Hestia were at Kings Cross. Oliver gave Tiannah a sweet smile and ran through the barrier connecting the magical and muggle world.

Once they were all safely over, Tiannah checked the time. Ten to eleven. Perfect amount of time for farewells. "No boyfriends, Tiannah." Daniel warned jokingly. Tiannah laughed.

"Nothing is going to get in the way of Quidditch for me. Its just me and my broomstick." she cast a wistful glance at her broomstick, causing Oliver to laugh.

"Daniel, I'll make sure that dear Tiannah doesn't get any boyfriends." Oliver assured. Daniel shook his head.

"Oliver, I wouldn't mind if you two got together."

"Daaad!" Tiannah groaned, casting an apologetic look at Oliver, who shrugged it off. Benny started crying. Oliver, who Benny admired, crouched down to his level.

"What's up buddy?" Oliver asked, concern in his warm brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, and Tiannah Banana and Hestia." he whimpered. Oliver ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Benny. We'll be back at Christmas, and Easter. We will write every week if you'd like!" Oliver assured. Benny gave him a watery smile. Tiannah lifted her five year old brother up.

"Now now Benny, no tears." Tiannah said, kissing his nose. Benny giggled and smiled.

"I want Hestia!" he said loudly. Hestia pretended to blush.

"Come here, you monkey!" And she lifted Benny up and hugged him.

"I want Tiannah and Oliver!" he giggled. Hestia handed him over to Tiannah, who felt a shot of pain in her back as she took on Benny's weight.

"OUCH!" she exclaimed.

"Tia, what is it? Are you okay?" Oliver asked, taking Benny from her with one arm. Tiannah put a hand to the spot of her back.

"I'm fine, Quidditch strain, I've had heaps, don't worry." she said, as Oliver rubbed her back. Both sets of parents noticed how... good they looked together. After all the hugs from Benny, and farewells from the parents, the trio walked onto the Hogwarts Express. They waved to Benny until the train line curved, and he was out of sight.

"Are you sure your back is alright, Tia?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Oliver. I've been playing Quidditch my whole life, I can cope with it."

Oliver nodded and led the two into a compartment with his friends. Hestia spotted Ken and sat next to him. The two of them had gotten back together at the wedding, and Tiannah heard every gruesome detail.

"This is Tiannah Summers," Oliver said, pointing to Tiannah. "-and Hestia Lawrence. They have transfered from The Salem Witches' Institute."

Two ginger haired boys grinned.

"Is that the Tiannah whose name we caught you writing when you were supposed to be drawing up Quidditch strategies?" one of them asked innocently.

Oliver went red, confirming what the twin had said.

"Is that so, Oliver? I didn't realise you missed me so much!" Tiannah said, looking at the floor.

"Er, well... lets take a seat." he said awkwardly.

The ginger haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother, George." Fred said, kissing Tiannah's hand.

"The charmer, I see?" Tiannah laughed.

"Charmer, prankster, single, by the way. Just in case you feel like dumping Wood."

Tiannah flushed darkly.

"Er, I'm single too. Ollie is just my best friend." she said, glancing at Oliver, who was glaring at Fred.

That's odd.

"Right..." Fred said skeptically. Tiannah felt like punching him. After all the greetings, the food trolley went by. Tiannah refused any food, but had second thoughts when she saw the Chocolate Frogs.

"I'll go get some frogs, actually." Tiannah said, getting up and stretching. All of the boys in the compartment, except Ken, who was busy kissing Hestia, stared. she stopped in mid stretch and clutched her back, as a wave of pain shot though it.

"Do you want me to come, Tia?" Oliver asked, rubbing the sore spot on Tiannah's back. She blushed heavily and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Oliver." she said, waving as she closed the compartment door. Oliver sat down, grinning stupidly.

Tiannah was walking down the hall, when she bumped into a large figure.

"Oops, I'm so sorry."

Tiannah looked up into a handsome face. He had grey eyes, brown hair and killer cheekbones. She went red and took the outstretched hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tiannah nodded and brushed herself off.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, fifth year Hufflepuff. I haven't seen you around before!"

"I'm Tiannah Summers. I've transfered from The Salem Witches' Institute in America, though I'm from England." she said politely.

"Lovely to meet you, Tiannah. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff." Cedric said, waving at her.

_Wow! That guy is hot! _she thought, grinning as she got some Chocolate Frogs. She walked back to the compartment and spotted Oliver, who grinned. Tiannah sat next to Oliver and shared her chocolate frogs with him.

"Ollie, I'm tired. Be my pillow?" Tiannah asked. Oliver nodded and she put her head on Oliver's shoulder. He kissed the side of her head but froze, when all his friends started laughing.

Tiannah woke up with her head in Oliver's lap. He was controlling his raging hormones. Tiannah smiled up at Oliver and sat back up.

"How long did I sleep for?" she yawned.

"About three hours. You must have been very tired." Oliver replied.

"Tiannah!" Hestia yelled. "Good, you're awake. Oliver was getting real horny with your head where it was. Now, get up. We need to get dressed, and your skirt should be the right length."

"HESTIA!" Oliver exclaimed. Tiannah was blushing furiously at the thought of Oliver being horny. Hestia smirked and shrugged.

"Hestia, I will wear my skirt down to my ankles if you say anything like that again." Tiannah said calmly. Hestia gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"You will do no such thing! Legs like yours must be shown off!"

Oliver silently agreed with what Hestia was saying.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Tiannah and Hestia were both getting a lot of attention from the males. Hestia was pointing out cute guys, and her eyes stopped on one in particular.

"Hello, handsome! Tiannah, look at him!"

Tiannah lay her eyes on a tall figure, and smiled.

"That's Cedric Diggory."

"Tiannah, why are you blushing?" Hestia asked sharply. "Well, he is really cute... and nice..."

"No you do not have a crush on him, you like Oliver, remember?" Hestia said frantically. Tiannah rolled her eyes but smirked. Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome old and new students. This year, and it is very unusual, we have two transfers from the Salem Witches' Institute. Hestia Lawrence and Tiannah Summers. They are going to be sorted first, as they are starting sixth year."

Tiannah was to be sorted first. She sat down on a stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. There were a few catcalls from the crowd, and Oliver glared at them all, which didn't go unnoticed by Tiannah.

"Very brave, very smart, very kind. Hmm. Loyal, brave, daring... better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Tiannah grinned and took a seat next to a smiling Oliver. She held her breath as Hestia was sorted, and luckily, she was in Gryffindor. Hestia took a seat next to Ken, who kissed her cheek. When the sorting for the first years was over, the feast began. Tiannah thoroughly enjoyed it, and when it was over, she walked up to the Gryffindor Common room with Oliver. Hestia and Tiannah walked up to the girls dormitories and unpacked their things, while Hestia chatted.

"You know, I think that maybe the crush on Diggory is a good thing. Maybe you just need to do a bit of dating." she said, thinking hard. Tiannah rolled her eyes.

_**I have faltered and I have stumbled,**_

_**I have found my feet again,**_

_**I've been angry I've been shaken,**_

_**Found a new place to begin,**_

_**And my persistence to make a difference,**_

_**Has led me into your hands.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**I only write this because I am sad and pathetic. All right go to JK Rowling.**

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to my reviewers MsRose91, Austin Tyler, crazy1person2you3been4warned and forgotmyussernam and its appreciated! (sorry if i spelled them wrong)**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from In This Life, by Delta Goodrem.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Classes started the next day. The first lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tiannah, although she usually enjoyed this subject, was hating it. Gilderoy Lockhart, the professor, was vain, arrogant and very self absorbed. Oliver, as a Quidditch captain, and Tiannah, who in the past was a captain, both hated people who boasted about their abilities. It was different to being like Hestia, who was a little vain, as it was only about her appearance. People who boasted about their abilities were certainly not assets to teams, or anything for that matter. Even Hestia, who usually fawned over people like Lockhart, was curling her lip in disgust at the sight of him.

"Damn it!"

Oliver was pacing around the common room, a million thoughts rushing through his head.

"I'm sorry Oliver! My parents want my grades to go up, and they say that Quidditch is a distraction." Alicia Spinnet cried in indignation.

"How am I supposed to find another chaser! The Quidditch season starts in three weeks!"

Alicia thought for a moment. "What about that Hestia girl, you know, the girly one. She has a Chaser's bulid."

"No, she hates it... THAT'S IT!"

Oliver walked over to where Hestia was sitting, and he tapped Tiannah's arm.

"Tia, can you come with me?"

Tiannah nodded and followed Oliver over to where Alicia was standing.

"Meet Gryffindor's newest Chaser." Oliver said proudly.

" Tiannah, Chaser? She has more of a Beater's build, with the height factor and the broad shoulders..."

Tiannah interjected. "I have been captain of my team back in America, and I have always played Chaser. Even when I was little, Oliver wanted to be a Keeper, I wanted to be a Chaser." Alicia smiled at this. Tiannah had the enthusiasm, and, apparently, the talent. Although Alicia would greatly miss the team, she trusted Oliver's judgement.

"Well, Tia, welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Tiannah started jumping up and down, squealing at Oliver's words.

"Thank you so much Ollie! I wont let you down!"

When Oliver hugged her, Tiannah didn't feel any jolt in her stomach.

How odd.

It had been three weeks since Tiannah was accepted into the Gryffindor team, and it was an early Saturday morning. Oliver and Tiannah were the only people awake, as Oliver was showing her the diagrams for better training. Oliver had booked the pitch that morning.

"Okay Ollie, I'll go and wake up Katie and Angelina." she said, once the explainations were over.

Oliver and Tiannah were the only people who were fully awake as the team walked down to the pitch. Tiannah had met Harry Potter the day before, and in her opinion, he and Ron were adorable. Fred and George were falling asleep, and Angelina and Katie were yawning. The team sat in the changing rooms, falling asleep. Fred was accidentally sleeping on Tiannah's shoulder, snoring slightly, but obviously fakely. As Oliver was explaining the finer points of the tactics, Tiannah was listening with rapt attention, as Fred smirked into her shoulder. When it was all over, Fred lifted his head up and smirked. Oliver was looking very annoyed.

"Well, lets get started."

They walked out onto the pitch happily and mounted their brooms. Tiannah felt a rush of wind, and she grinned. Flying was the one time when she was blissfully happy. The happy feeling soon faded, as she saw that Marcus Flint was leading his team onto the pitch.

"I booked the field for today! We'll see about this." Oliver hissed in outrage. Oliver shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to, purely out of anger, and he staggered slightly.

"Flint!" Oliver bellowed at the Slytherin captain. "This is our practice time! We got up especially! You can clear off now!"

Flint had a look of trollish cunning on his face, and he leered slightly at Tiannah, causing Oliver to get even angrier.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Tiannah stood up to her full and considerable height, and glared at Flint.

"But I booked the field!" Oliver said, spitting with rage.

"Ah. But I've got a specially signed note from Professor Snape."

Tiannah and Oliver glanced at the note that Flint was holding with his grubby and troll like hands, and glanced at each other.

"You've got a new Seeker?" Oliver asked.

And from behind six large figures came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking alll over his pale, pointed face.

"Malfoy." Harry said incredulously. Flint nodded.

"It seems like you also have a new member. Pity, Wood."

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked sharply.

"Once we smash your puny team, she will be in no state for fucking."

If Oliver was angry then, we was furious now. Tiannah felt a few tears prick her eyes, but she blinked them away. The rest of the team were glaring daggers at Flint, who was smirking. Tiannah slapped him across the face.

"How dare you say something like that!" she yelled, in upmost fury. He put a hand to his cheek and his eyes went dark.

"I'll get you back for that, love."

Tiannah's skin crawled as he said it, and Oliver put an arm around Tiannah. His eyes averted to Flint's broomstick.

"Where did you get that!" he gawked. Flint didn't answer, as he spotted two figures over Tiannah's head.

"Oh look. Pitch invaders."

Tiannah looked behind and saw Ron and Hermione making their way over. Oliver was glaring at Flint with distaste, when he spotted his broom.

"Where did you get that!" he gawked, as Ron and Hermione stood next to Harry.

"A gift, from Draco's father. They outstrip the old Nimbus range considerably." he added, glacing at Harry's broom.

"You see, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Malfoy said smugly. Before anyone could interject, Hermione cut in.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Those awful word rung in the air. Tiannah and Oliver, although purebloods, hated the disgusting biggotry that surrounded muggleborns. Tiannah yelled, "How dare you!" and Oliver had to hold Fred and George back. Ron drew his wand and yelled, "Eat slugs!"

The curse backfired and hit Ron, who fell to the ground. Harry and Hermione rushed to his side as he started belching slugs.

All in all, Tiannah had had some better Quidditch practices.

The first Hogsmeade visit was to drawing near. It was the Friday before the visit, and Tiannah was talking to Oliver about Quidditch. Ken and Hestia were arguing about something stupid. They were truly perfect for each other; Hestia was out spoken and bold, Ken was charming and smart, and together, they made a really good power couple. But Tiannah couldn't help but feel jealous that she didn't have someone special. Her crush on Oliver was starting to fade a bit, to be replaced by a crush on Cedric Diggory. Tiannah was happy about this. Finally, she could go back to their uncomplicated friendship! Oliver passed Tiannah a piece of toast, and she gave him a smile. The smile soon brightened when she saw that Cedric was making his way over to the Gryffindor table. Hestia gave Tiannah a subtle thumbs up and Tiannah's hand flew to her a hair. Oliver frowned slightly. She rarely cared about her appearance at all. Cedric stood behind Tiannah.

"Hey Tiannah."

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Cedric."

"Would you mind if I had a word?" he asked, eying Oliver, who was furiously glaring at Cedric.

Tiannah got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Cedric. They walked out of the castle and into the grounds. Tiannah loved the ground of Hogwarts, far more than at The Institute.

"I was just wondering, are you and Oliver dating?"

Tiannah shook her head. "Nah. Just best friends."

Cedric looked very happy about this, which Tiannah noticed, hoping it may be a sign that he liked her.

"Well, if you have no plans at Hogsmeade, I was wondering, if you would like to go with me?" Cedric asked nervously, running his fingers through his brown hair. Tiannah's stomach flipped and she smiled.

"I would love to, Cedric."

He smiled and kissed Tiannah's cheek.

"Okay, details please."

Tiannah rolled her eyes at the blond, who was eagerly waiting to hear details.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade, ran his fingers through his hair, and then kissed me on the cheek. That's all!" she said exasparatedly. As Tiannah anticipated, Hestia squealed.

"Thats so great for you! Gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Hestia said, hugging her friend. Tiannah went to bed with a grin on her face, as she thought about what might happen at Hogsmeade.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up,"

Hestia was poking Tiannah, who groaned.

"You bitch, you just ruined my perfect dream."

Hestia smirked.

"I'm the bitch that is going to make you drop dead gorgeous for your date."

Tiannah got up quickly.

"No dresses."

Hestia rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, but there will be make up."

Tiannah agreed.

"Now, its a shame you don't fit into my clothes, you giant. Go shower, and I'll find you some clothes."

Tiannah picked her bathrobe off the floor and walked into the bathroom, as Hestia looked for some clothes.

She finally settled on black tights, a shortish denim skirt, blue converse shoes, and a matching blue jumper that brought out Tiannah's eyes. When she hopped out of the shower, Hestia showed her the outfit.

"Its great, Hest. How am I wearing my hair?" Tiannah asked. She rather liked being pampered once in a while, as she rarely had cause to dress up.

"I was thinking that you should wear it down. Good for hiding behind, in awkward situations."

How does Hestia think of everything?!

"Straight or curly?"

"Hmmm, straight. Its your natural hair type, after all. We cant make it look like you're trying too hard."

"True. So, make up?"

Hestia thought about it.

"A little mascara and eyeliner. Lipgloss, of course. I think that about covers it." Hestia finished.

When Tiannah was dressed, she showed Hestia, who clapped.

"Perfect. Now, lets go."

Hestia dragged Tiannah down to the enterance hall. Oliver stared. She looked so beautiful, in his opinion.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" Oliver enquired. Tiannah took a deep breath.

"I'm meeting up with Cedric Diggory in Hogsmeade."

Hestia saw that Oliver paled, and his eyes showed how hurt he was. But when he replied, his voice was carefully controled.

"Thats great. I hope you have fun."

"Thanks Ollie. Well, I guess I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, I guess."

A few minutes later, once Oliver was gone, Cedric appeared. He stared at Tiannah and smiled.

"You look lovely, Tiannah."

Hestia took this as a good time to leave, and Tiannah waved after her, her blond curls bobbing.

When Cedric and Tiannah arrived in Hogsmeade, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks first. They took a seat and Cedric grinned. They ordered Butterbeers and sipped it, Cedric not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm really glad that you said yes to coming with me. I really appreciate it."

Tiannah shrugged and smiled. "Its not a problem. I really wanted to go with you, so I was happy when you asked me."

"Thats good. And there I was thinking that you and Oliver were a couple..."

"No, we're not. I've known him since I was born, and we've never been anything more than friends. Its gets a little tiresome, really. People always thinking that we are dating." Tiannah admitted. Cedric gave her a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're not dating."

"And why's that?" Tiannah asked, a smile creeping up.

"Because I like you. I have since the moment I saw you." Cedric said, his cheeks going pink. Tiannah's heart leapt.

"I like you too." Tiannah said shyly. The whole situation was reminding her of when she was thirteen, and she and Theo got together.

"Could we leave?" Cedric asked. Tiannah nodded and he wrapped his fingers around her's. They walked until they found a pretty tree, and Cedric and Tiannah faced each other.

"Ah, Tiannah, I was wondering... will you be my girlfriend?" Cedric asked nervously. Tiannah felt happiness spread through her body.

"I would love to." she replied, her cheeks glowing and a grin plastered on her pretty features. He was slowly leaning in, and their lips met. Her lips were tingling as Cedric wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled away, Tiannah was grinning. Just as she leaned in to kiss him again, there was a bang. Tiannah turned around, and saw Oliver angrily stalking off.

_**If you've got nothing left,**_

_**say I don't wanna be in love,**_

_**I don't wanna be in love.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**As with most wonderful things, this doesn't belong to me.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from I don't wanna be in love by Good Charlotte (Fave song)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Oliver pretended that seeing Tiannah and Cedric together didn't hurt. Only Hestia really saw how much he was hurting, and it pained her to see how sad he was.

* * *

Tiannah, Oliver, Ken and Hestia had made their way back from the Halloween feast, and they had spotted Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, apparently dead. There was writing on the wall, saying: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. Hestia and Tiannah exchanged nervous glances.

Nothing like this had ever happened at The Salem Witches Institute.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season was drawing close. Oliver had been training the team very hard, and he thought they were in for a good chance. The match was against Slytherin though, and they had superior broomsticks.

* * *

On the morning of the Quidditch game, Oliver didn't eat his food. Tiannah knew that Oliver tended to do that when he was nervous, and it worried her.

"Ollie, come on, just a little bit of toast."

"You don't care, Tia. Go kiss your boyfriend," Oliver spat angrily. Tiannah felt a bit hurt by what Oliver said, but she took a deep breath.

"Oliver, even if I have a boyfriend, we will always be best friends. Of course I care. Now, are you going to eat some toast, or will I have to shove it down your throat?"

He couldn't help but grin as Tiannah looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

* * *

"You were brilliant!"

Oliver hugged Tiannah and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Ollie."

The Quidditch match had gone really well, apart from the rouge bludger. Tiannah was brilliant, and they won against the Slytherins. Cedric was approaching Tiannah, which she didn't notice, as she was talking to Oliver. This greatly annoyed Cedric.

"Hey Tiannah. You did great!"

Tiannah turned around and grinned when she spotted Cedric. He kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Thanks Ced."

Hestia could see the hurt look in Oliver's brown eyes, so she approached him.

"Ollie, can I talk to you?" Hestia asked carefully. Tiannah looked curiously at Hestia, who shrugged.

Oliver and Hestia walked to the edge of the showers, and she pushed him against a wall.

"Alright Wood. Be honest with me. Do you like Tiannah?"

Oliver tried to pull away, but Hestia's sharp fingernails dug into his shoulder.

"No, I don't," he replied, careful not to go red.

"Liar. You're an idiot, you know that? She had a crush on you in the summer, and you are in love with her! Why didn't you tell her?!"

Hestia immediately regretted what she said. Oliver froze.

"She... she had a crush on me?"

He was cursing himself. Hestia sounded so honest, and if it was true...

Oliver had blown it.

"Yes, she did. But she is different to me in so many ways. Firstly, I would have noticed, because Oliver, you are not subtle. And secondly, I may pine for guys, but when you made no move she moved on."

Oliver rubbed his temples.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. She really likes Cedric, but she never looks at him the way she looks at you. Just... wait for her to come around," Hestia said wisely.

"Stop putting ideas in my head. Fine, I really like her, but don't act like I'm a puppy who needs sympathising. I don't have a chance in hell with her," Oliver said angrily, walking into the showers.

* * *

"Hello love. Care to come with me?"

Ken held out his hand and Hestia took it, giggling slightly. They walked up to the seventh floor corridor, and Ken paced around a blank wall. Hestia frowned slightly, but she smiled when she saw a black, glossy door appear.

"This is called the Room of Requirement."

They stepped inside and Hestia gasped at the sight. It was a large, high ceiling room, with a lilac chandelier on the roof, emitting a soft, golden glow across the room. There was a blue loveseat, with a few boxes of chocolate on the seat. Ken picked her up and she sat on his lap on the seat. They kissed for a while, until Hestia pulled away.

"I feel so bad for Oliver. He is in love with Tiannah, and she's with Cedric."

Ken smiled slightly.

"That's one of the many things I love about you, Hest. You always want to make your friends happy."

Hestia froze.

"Did you just say...?"

"Yes Hestia Lawrence, I love you."

She smiled and kissed him, mumbling "I love you too" against his lips.

* * *

Tiannah heard from Fred Weasley that Colin Creevy, a first year Gryffindor, had been petrified. She felt quite nervous, as nothing like this ever happened at her old school. Cedric noticed how nervous she was one afternoon, and he took her out to the lake. It was drawing close to winter, and Tiannah couldn't be happier with Cedric as her boyfriend. He pulled her close, so she could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"You don't have to be nervous, you know. I'll be your protector," Cedric whispered into her hair. This comment rubbed Tiannah the wrong way.

"I don't need protecting. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," she snapped, pulling away from him. Cedric was taken back. Usually, girls would swoon if he ever said anything like that.

"Not with the way that Wood looks at you," Cedric retorted.

Tiannah shot her head up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked quickly.

"He stares at you all the time. He can't wait to get inside you!"

Tiannah was furious that Cedric had the nerve to say that about her oldest friend. She drew herself up to her full height and faced Cedric.

"How dare you say anything as disgusting as that!"

She stalked off angrily.

* * *

Oliver noticed how huffy Tiannah was in the common room that night.

"Tia? You alright?" he asked timidly.

"No Oliver, I am not. My boyfriend thinks I am incapable of looking after myself, he thinks that you want to fuck me and I possibly have the worst period cramps imaginable!"

She immediately regretted what she said. Tiannah put a hand to her mouth and went red.

"Still stuck on the 'my boyfriend thinks that I am incapable of looking after myself' part."

Tiannah smiled at Oliver. He had just saved her from a lot of questions.

"Tia, he mustn't know you very well if he thinks you can't look after yourself."

She couldn't help but agree with what Oliver said.

"That's true, Oliver. But we haven't been dating very long either. It could just be a timing thing."

"What's with the theory that I want to, ah..."

Oliver trailed off, going red. Okay, he had to admit, he had had a few dreams about himself and Tiannah doing _that, _but he would never actually do it to her. Tiannah rolled her eyes.

"Sex, Oliver, sex! We are sixteen; don't act like we did when we were ten, okay?" Oliver went a little pink.

"Aw, does ickle Olliekins not want to say the naughty word?"

"Shut up Tia."

"Well it's true!" she said defensively.

"Wanna bet?"

Tiannah cursed herself for noticing how beautiful his chocolate brown eyes were, or the devilish smile playing on his lips. She nodded and grinned.

"Let's play the penis game!" she said excitedly. Oliver smirked.

"I hope that you and Cedric have never played that game," Oliver said, half jokingly, half warningly. Tiannah boxed his ears and shook her head.

"Not that Oliver! You are disgusting! Get your head out of the gutter please!"

"Then what's the penis game?"

"Okay, Hestia and I used to play it back in America. Basically, we each say penis, getting louder and louder until we start laughing. But this time, we have to say sex," Tiannah said, with a glint in her blue eyes. Oliver smiled at her an agreed.

"Who starts?"

"I will," Tiannah said boldly.

"Sex," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Sex."

They continued to say it louder and louder, until it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"SEX!" Tiannah yelled, as Hestia and Ken roared with laughter.

Percy Weasley, who heard the ruckus, stalked over to the perpetrators in a rather pompous manner.

"You two need to stop being disgusting and traumatising the first years! I will have to tell Professor McGonagall that you have been so inappropriate. If you cannot control your urges I suggest you go into Oliver's dorm... actually no, don't. I don't want sheets in my dorm to be tainted with..."

Percy sputtered and looked as though he could have a stroke. Tiannah and Oliver were barely refraining their laughter.

"So sorry Percy, won't happen again," was all Tiannah managed to get out, before she burst into laughter with Oliver.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Control our urges?"

The laughter didn't stop all night. The two Quidditch fanatics would glance at each other and be rolling on the floor in laughter once more. Tiannah lay against Oliver's leg on a couch, while she stared into the fire. He plucked up the courage to play with her hair after a while. She didn't mind; in fact, Oliver was so gentle with her than she let a serene grin slip onto her face.

"You know, I like this Oliver," she said, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked distractedly.

"When you're not being competitive or Quidditch crazy. Sure, I know I am like that too, but you can be so harsh out there. I like the Oliver that is here, right now. The sweet, loving Oliver."

He nervously stopped. Had she figured it out...?

Tiannah realised what she said wrong.

"I don't mean loving like that! I just mean the friend way, you know..."

"Yeah Tia. I know," Oliver said softly. She was starting to love Oliver's accent, and it was sending shivers down her spine.

_Falling for Oliver Wood again? Absolutely unheard of..._

Tiannah soon fell asleep. Oliver smiled. For the first time in weeks, he felt okay about Tiannah and Cedric. Sure, he wished that he was the one who was dating her, but as long as she was happy. Of course, he hoped that no matter what, the two would remain friends. Her friendship meant everything to him. He kissed her cheek and left Tiannah sleeping soundly on the couch, while he dreamed of her all night.

* * *

_**Hoping for the best but expecting the worst.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Fred would be married to me if I owned Harry Potter XD**

**Author's note:**

**Sean Biggerstaff is such a hottie ;) It is so hard to find song lyrics! Anyway, Tiannah looks like a tall Alexandra Daddario, who played Annabeth Chase in the Percy Jackson movies and is the girl in the Imagine Dragons music video for Radioactive. She is very pretty XD. Thanks to MsRose91 and the bunch of reviews from sarahmichellegellarfan1**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from Forever Young by Youth Group.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cheating.

Cheating, defined by Tiannah, was possibly the worst thing you could do. The tales she had heard at The Salem Witches Academy of luck potions, body performance enhancing potions and modified sleep potions infuriated her. How was it fair that people took shortcuts, while others worked their butts off? Tiannah had never cheated in her life, as she was too strongly against it.

Cheating defined by Hestia was _also_ possibly the worst thing you could do. She hated the idea that people would cheat on their partners and break their hearts. Of course, her boyfriend that she had back in America was a jerk and did it to her. Hestia never really liked him, though. Well, the feeling was mutual.

Tiannah had been accused of cheating in America when it came to Quidditch. The accusations infuriated her, because she never, ever did such a thing.

"You cheated on me."

That sort of cheating was something that Tiannah had never been accused of.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Don't play dumb, Tiannah."

"Where did you get this idea?"

"I have sources. Did you sleep with him?"

Tiannah went red as she glared at Cedric.

"No, I didn't. Dude, he's like a brother to me."

_Well, maybe that's a lie. _

"Very close brother. I heard exactly what you were doing!"

"I did NOT cheat on you. Cedric, I've known Oliver since I was born and we have always been thought of as dating. I just hate that when I finally got a boyfriend, he too thinks that I'm in love with him!" Tiannah said angrily.

"Are you in love with him?" Cedric asked in a hushed tone. The question caught Tiannah off guard, and for a moment, she thought that her answer was a lie.

"No, I am not. Do you trust me at all?"

"I'm sorry, Tia. I do trust you."

He pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss. Tiannah reluctantly kissed him back, despite her annoyance at him calling her Tia.

_Only Ollie and Hestia can do that._

* * *

A week later, there was an announcement that there would be a Duelling Club. Hestia and Ken didn't go, (Tiannah had a vague idea why) but Oliver decided to come, despite that fact that he wanted more Quidditch training.

"I wonder why Ken didn't come." Oliver pondered. Tiannah looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you don't know?!"

"No, I don't. Should I?"

Tiannah sighed and smiled at Oliver, looking adorably confused. Tiannah cursed herself for thinking it, though.

"Your whole dorm is in the Great Hall. No interruptions or disturbances. Get it now?"

"No!"

She slapped Oliver's head.

"Sex, Ollie! They are having sex!"

Oliver went red.

"Percy will have a conniption fit. God, I didn't realise they were so serious!"

"Yeah, actually. He told her that he loved her the other week. I would have thought he'd have told you," Tiannah said, stifling an eye roll as she saw Cedric wink at her. Oliver caught this exchange.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure- oh look, Mr Fake Hair is here."

Oliver laughed as Tiannah glared at Lockhart. He held off the question as Snape and Lockhart started to duel.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried, and Lockhart was knocked off his feet. After the initial lessons, Tiannah and Oliver paired up. It was rather uneventful, in Tiannah's opinion. That was until Harry used Parseltongue to make a snake attack a second year Hufflepuff, Justin Finch Fletchley. Tiannah didn't believe for a second that Harry made it attack him, though.

Oliver and Tiannah returned to the common room later. The first thing that they did was walk up to Oliver's dormitory. They were greeted by Hestia and Ken sleeping. Tiannah bet on her broomstick that they were naked under the covers.

"Been busy, have we?" Oliver chuckled, as Ken mumbled something and sat up slightly.

"Oh man, I hoped that Tiannah wouldn't have guessed."

"For future reference: You in bed with a girl is a pretty good indication." Oliver said, and Tiannah laughed.

"Well, we'll leave you to it! Just be careful of Percy, he'll probably have a stroke if he sees you." Tiannah said, as she grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him out.

"It'll only be a matter of time before you and Cedric do it, Tiannah!" Ken yelled after the two. Tiannah turned a deep purple.

"Tiannah, I need to ask you something."

"Fire away, Ollie," she said, keen to avoid the topic of Cedric.

"Have you and Cedric had sex?"

"NO!" Tiannah said indignantly, turning red.

"Have you thought about it?" Oliver asked in a pained voice.

"Um... yeah, I have but I don't think we've been together long enough. And he doesn't trust me, either."

"I can't stand the thought of you and him doing that." He said bitterly.

"And what does that mean?" Tiannah asked sharply. Why was Oliver acting so... jealous? Protective?

"I... I just can't stand the thought of him hurting you."

Tiannah was very taken back.

"I can look after myself, Ollie. You know that," Tiannah said gently.

"Yeah," said Oliver, walking away from Tiannah. "I know."

* * *

Hestia went for a walk with Tiannah the next day.

"What was it like?" Tiannah asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was great, Tiannah, really. I really love him." The brunette was really happy for her friend, but she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Did it hurt?"

"A bit. But Ken was so gentle," Hestia said, with a happy edge to her voice. After a moment of silence, Hestia spoke again.

"Oliver has truly become gorgeous!"

Tiannah cast an annoyed look at Hestia.

"Please Hest, don't hint. I'm with Cedric now."

"But you're not happy!"

"I am."

"I am not speaking to you until you and Oliver get together," Hestia said snottily.

Tiannah was used to this Hestia, the snobby one that occasionally showed.

"You're bluffing."

"Nope. Either you and Oliver get together or I will not speak to you."

"Bribery? Really?"

"You love him. He loves you. Dump pretty boy."

For the first time, Tiannah agreed with what Hestia said. But she shook away the moment of insanity and glared.

"I'm happy with Cedric and you should be happy that I'm happy. If you're not... well, I need a better friend."

* * *

Justin Finch Fletchley got petrified that night. Cedric, being a prefect, invited Tiannah to the prefect's bathroom with him. Tiannah agreed and met Cedric at the entrance at nine.

"You alright Tiannah? With Justin getting petrified?"

"Yeah, it's just... nothing like this ever happened at my old school, that's all." Tiannah admitted.

"Yeah, well, things like this happen here."

Cedric had a sharp edge to his voice that Tiannah didn't like. In fact, Cedric seemed to be being quite mean to Tiannah that evening. They went into the huge bath in their underwear, and Tiannah did NOT like the way Cedric was looking at her.

"I don't like you hanging out with Oliver. He is clearly into you."

"Is that what you think? I have no interest in dating Oliver, I assure you! And you can't go telling me who I hang out with; it is not your right!" Tiannah was furious with Cedric, not for the first time.

"Leave, you bitch. You are so stupid, you know that? You think you are so great, being the Quidditch star of Hogwarts. But really? You are just a hot girl who can fly a broomstick. Pathetic. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

She gasped at how cruel his words were, and she felt tears of hurt and fury prick her eyes. She shoved her clothes on and stalked out.

When Tiannah reached the common room, the first sight that greeted her was Oliver and Hestia talking. When Hestia spotted Tiannah, she whispered something to Oliver, and she walked upstairs. When Oliver reached Tiannah, he saw that her eyes were bright red and her bottom lip was shaking.

"Tia! What's wrong?"

She had never looked sadder, and it was unnerving, since Tiannah rarely cried.

"C-c-cedric... he..."

She burst into tears as Oliver pulled her closer.

"Hey, shh. Tell me what happened." He whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. Through sobs, Tiannah told Cedric everything. His brown eyes darkened and he looked menacing. She had never seen this side of Oliver before.

"That bastard," he growled. He let go of Tiannah and walked out of the common room portrait hole.

"Oliver! Don't do anything stupid!" she cried after him, but it was too late.

He walked down to the Hufflepuff common room, and to his luck, Cedric was just walking through.

"Oi! Diggory!"

Cedric turned around, and his glare hardened when he saw who it was.

"Wood. Did that cheater of yours tell you what I said?"

"You are a bloody wanker. How dare you say anything like that to your own girlfriend! And her! She is bloody perfect and you just treated her like shit. Don't you understand how lucky you were, to have her? I would kill to have her!" Oliver regretted what he said, because he spotted the triumphant look on the Hufflepuff's face.

"You just wanted her this whole time. She is not perfect; she's just an unusually hot girl who can ride a broomstick. Pity that she wouldn't ride anything else. Damn, what I wouldn't give to get into her!"

Oliver felt his blood pounding in his ears. With a yell, he launched himself at Cedric and tackled him to the floor. Cedric aimed a punch at Oliver, who didn't move in time. His nose spurted with blood and he slapped Cedric in the face, who staggered.

"You leave her alone, you hear me? Touch her, and I will kill you."

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall was walking by just as Oliver kicked Cedric in the shin.

"Mr Wood! What on earth are you doing?"

Well, that earned him a week's worth of detentions once the holidays were over.

When he returned to the common room, Tiannah was lying on a couch, her eyes closed. Oliver approached her and nudged her. She opened her eyes, which were sparkling with tears.

"What happened to you?"

"Just made Diggory pay. Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I don't know. Hestia was right, I wasn't happy."

"That Hestia is right about a lot of things." Oliver chuckled, in an attempt to make her happier.

"I just can't believe him, is all. He was so nice to me at the beginning, and then..."

"Tia, did he try anything on you?" Oliver asked in a hushed voice.

"No, he didn't. I'm sure he wanted to, though." She said bluntly.

"I just want you to know that everything he said wasn't true. You are funny, sweet, beautiful. God Tiannah, you are perfect. You are my best friend. You are not just some hot girl who can ride a broomstick, you are so much more. You deserve the best.

The way that he was looking at her made Tiannah's heart melt, the look in his chocolate eyes was making her get butterflies in her stomach.

"Ollie... that's so sweet," Tiannah whispered, as Oliver played with her damp hair.

"It's all the truth, Tia. Any guy would be the luckiest guy on earth to have you."

Oliver realised that he was giving the game away, but his heart was screaming _tell her! _

For the first time in her life, Tiannah wondered if there was a chance that Hestia was right... that Oliver was in love with her...

_Snap out of it!_

"I need to tell you something." Oliver said in a choked voice.

"Shh," Tiannah whispered, and she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, revelling in his scent of wood and apples.

_**But according to him,**_

_**I'm beautiful, incredible,**_

_**He can't get me out of his head,**_

_**According to him,**_

_**I'm funny, **_

_**Irresistible,**_

_**Everything he ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite,**_

_**I don't feel like stopping it,**_

_**So baby tell me what I've got to lose,**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

_**According to you.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**As much as I wish it was mine, it is not.**

**Author's note:**

**XD Ollie and Tiannah! Thanks to sarahmichellegellarfan1 and MsRose91 for the reviews. Oh, and I know that Cedric is out of character, but I wanted to write a different side of him.**

**Song Lyrics:**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from According to You by Orianthi. I actually like the song, it's pretty good.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was a few days until Christmas, which meant it was a few days until Oliver and Tiannah would go home. They were going to stay, until the muggleborns were being petrified. Oliver woke up on the common room couch with Tiannah in his arms. He shifted slightly and she wriggled.

"Morning love. We need to get up," he whispered into her sweet smelling hair.

"NO! I don't want to face people today," Tiannah moaned, with her head buried in Oliver's chest.

"Diggory has probably told everyone what happened, Tia. Why don't we just pretend, for the sake of it, that we are dating."

Tiannah sat up straight.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"Show everyone that you can move on and that you don't have a care in the world," he said gently, pushing a piece of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"But I do care. I can't believe him!" Tiannah fumed, remembering the events of last night.

"Pretend, Tiannah. I have to pretend all the time. Like that Hestia doesn't get me really pissed off. Or that Fred Weasley hitting on you doesn't annoy me, even though I know it's for a joke."

"And it annoys you because...?"

"Because I don't want to see you hurt." Oliver said simply. Tiannah had a vague feeling that it wasn't the only reason, but she was too tired to press the matter. What Oliver said was true, and she gave him a smile.

"You're right. And I shouldn't care, I know. So I will pretend to be your girlfriend. No kissing, please. That would just be too awkward."

Oliver swallowed hard and agreed.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Tiannah said awkwardly, trying to hide her raging blush. She went up to her dormitory and faced the mirror in the bathroom.

"You do NOT like Oliver. Don't ruin things by having a crush on him!"

But the voice in her head was telling her otherwise.

_He's acting like he likes you. Admit that you like him too._

She shook the voices away and got dressed. She walked back downstairs and was greeted by a dressed Oliver.

"You look ravishing, my love."

Tiannah giggled slightly at Oliver's first act of being her pretend boyfriend, but he truly meant it.

He held out his hand and Tiannah took it, just as Hestia met up with them.

"Are you two-" She froze and stared at their hands.

"Dating? In a manner of speaking, yes we are." Tiannah snapped, still furious at her friend.

"What happened last night? I saw you crying and I told Oliver..."

"If you stopped being an idiot for one second and dropped the whole I'm not speaking to you thing, you may have noticed that I was really upset. Now, duties call, and as Oliver and I are not really dating, that means that you should be along, ignoring me and shagging your boyfriend," the brunette fumed. Hestia gave her a hurt look and walked away.

"Little harsh?"

"She is not talking to me until we get together for real. Fat chance!" Tiannah snorted. She spotted the hurt look on Oliver's face and frowned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

Breakfast was a little awkward, as everyone noticed that Tiannah and Oliver were holding hands. Cedric glared at Tiannah, as did HEAPS of girls.

"What's her problem?" Tiannah snorted, glaring right back at a raven haired girl.

"Apparently," Oliver began, spearing a piece of bacon, "Diana really didn't like that way that I ended things."

"And what exactly happened between you two?" Tiannah asked sharply.

"Come for a walk with me," Oliver said, holding his arm out. She took it and they walked out to the lake.

"She and I dated for a while a few years back. Um... Tia, I should probably tell you something... er... well..."

"You know what? I really don't want to hear it. Let's just sit down."

They sat down for a while, just staring out at the lake.

Before lessons, Tiannah spotted Cedric and Cho Chang kissing in a hallway. She pretended that she couldn't care less, when really; she still felt an attachment to Cedric. She told Oliver this that evening.

"-And I don't think we should pretend that we are dating. It just doesn't feel right, pretending something like that. Is that okay?"

Oliver stared at her for a moment, before nodding. Tiannah gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"There you are, darling."

Tiannah and Oliver packed to go home for Christmas. Hestia had decided to go with Ken, which was fine by Tiannah. Cedric seemed pretty happy with Cho. They took the Knight Bus back to Tiannah's house, which is where Oliver was invited.

"It's good to be away from Hogwarts. I love it there, just not the drama," confessed Tiannah. Oliver squeezed her hand. She knocked on the door and they were greeted by Jane and Daniel smiling down at the two. Oliver quickly removed his hand from Tiannah's and looked down.

"It's great to see you both! Gosh, Oliver, you have grown!" Jane exclaimed, making way for the two to walk inside. Daniel and Jane engulfed their only daughter in hugs and kisses.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Tiannah squirmed, spotting Oliver's smirk.

"Sorry Tiannah. We wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend!"

"AGH!"

"Sorry, we mean your pretend boyfriend," Daniel added in, smirking.

"What?"

"Hestia. We started writing to her a while back and she's continued. So why is he your pretend boyfriend?"

Oliver glanced at Tiannah and nodded.

"You go and unpack, Tia. I'll tell them," he said in a gentle voice, sending shivers down her spine.

For some reason, she had the urge to snog him senseless.

When Tiannah got upstairs, she groaned and hit her head on the edge of the bed.

_Not this crush again! I tried so hard!_

After lying on her bed for a while, groaning and cursing herself, she went back downstairs. When she saw that Oliver was still talking, she lingered on the stairs.

"-I went after Diggory and gave him a piece of my mind. So in the morning, we decided to fake date," he said awkwardly, going red. Tiannah could see that her father was furious.

"Amos has always been so good and loyal... I wouldn't have believed his son did that... thank you Oliver. You've always been there for her, and I will be forever grateful."

Tiannah coughed and her parents turned around. Jane hugged her.

"Are you okay, dear? Oliver told us what Diggory did!"

"Mum, I'm fine, really-"

"If he goes near you again, Tiannah-" Daniel growled.

"Guys! Chill out, I'm fine! You obviously told them the sob story version, right Oliver?"

"I just told them what happened. Sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs," Tiannah sighed. Oliver took this as a cue NOT to follow her.

Oliver's parents arrived later that day, which happened to be Christmas Eve. Benny had already been greeted by both Oliver and Tiannah, and he was currently dressed as a reindeer. Tiannah had gotten over her huff and was downstairs with Benny.

"Don't I have the most adorable brother ever!" Tiannah cooed, as Benny ran around like a reindeer.

"Just like his sister," Oliver stated, as Tiannah blushed heavily.

"I don't appreciate been told that I am as adorable as my five year old brother who is dressed as a reindeer, Ollie," she said sarcastically.

"I would like to see you in a reindeer costume. That would be cute!"

"Wishes come true, Mr Wood," Daniel said, walking over to the two, holding something behind his back. He pulled it out and Tiannah laughed as she saw a suit exactly like her brother's, but a lot bigger.

"We were shopping and he wanted you to have one. Don't worry, Oliver, he got you one too."

"Aw! Ickle Ollie as a reindeer. How sweet!"

"Shut up."

Benny approached the two.

"Get the suits on! They are really warm and we can play reindeers!" Benny said. Tiannah _awwwed _at how cute he was being, and agreed. Oliver did too, because Benny was, admittedly, adorable.

Tiannah went upstairs and pulled the costume out. It came with antlers too, which Tiannah laughed at.

She walked downstairs ten minutes later, grumbling slightly. Oliver and Tiannah burst into simultaneous laughter as they saw each other.

"You look so stupid! Imagine Fred and George's faces!" Tiannah wheezed, doubled over in laughter.

"What about you! You look so stupid! Imagine the Quidditch team!" at this point, Oliver paled, remembering that he too was on the Quidditch team.

There was a snap and Tiannah whipped her head around and saw that her parents had taken a photo.

"NO! That photo would ruin my chances of getting on a Quidditch team! Give it back!" Tiannah cried, trying to grab the camera.

"We won't share it with anyone, don't worry. Just for our own amusement!" Jane assured.

"Tia! Ollie! Come and catch me!" Benny cried. Oliver and Tiannah put up a good show of trying to catch Benny, which ended in a lot of laughter. Both Quidditch fanatics were very puffed and sweaty, especially in their costumes.

"Alright Benny, that's enough, don't you think?" Tiannah wheezed. Benny burst into tears and his godmother and Oliver's mother, Meredith, took him in her arms.

Tiannah walked back downstairs after getting dressed, dressed in a thick, woollen blue jumper and black jeans.

Oliver's feelings for Tiannah were getting out of control. He couldn't glance at her without feeling the massive rush of hormones. She was so beautiful, with those killer cheek bones and those bright blue eyes... damn. Oliver was trying so hard and had been for months now not to notice it, but he couldn't. He was dressed in suitable winter attire too. It was late afternoon on a snowy Christmas Eve, and not for the first time, Oliver and Tiannah would spend it together.

They walked out to the grounds of Tiannah's mansion. There was a nice spot below a willow tree, and they lay under it. Tiannah stared at the branches of the tree, blushing slightly as Oliver began to talk.

"Remember that time we had that snow fight when we were five?"

"Vividly. You shoved so much snow under my shirt that it wasn't funny," she laughed, remembering that Christmas Eve eleven years ago.

"And both of our parents were so annoyed at me, because you were shivering like mad. And then you started crying, and that's when I realised that it wasn't funny, because you never cry. So I ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket for you."

Tiannah almost gasped at how clearly Oliver remembered that day so long ago. Even then, Oliver could do something so simple and make it so sweet. He provided the protection that Tiannah dearly missed in America.

"And then they put me to bed, but you refused to let me out of your sight. So our parents made us cocoa drinks and I spilt mine on you," Tiannah laughed.

"And you were apologising and apologising, but I didn't mind, because it was my fault in the first place. So I shared my drink. And when we finished, we fell asleep on the couch and woke up on Christmas morning." Oliver finished, feeling nostalgic.

"You were so sweet that day. Nothing much has changed, though," Tiannah added, turning her head to grin at Oliver. He grinned back.

Oliver half sat up and propped himself on one shoulder, so he could look down at Tiannah.

"I am so, so sorry for not writing for those years. It was a bit of a shock, seeing you after all that time. All of a sudden, you were tall and insanely beautiful." Oliver said, looking into her eyes. Tiannah turned red as her stomach jolted.

"Insanely beautiful? No way!" Tiannah snorted, hiding her pleasure.

"Yes way. I was so jealous that you had a boyfriend, Tia. I didn't know why then, but I know why know." He sighed and took a deep breath, knowing that it was about time that she knew.

"I missed you so much, T. I don't know what was going through my head. There was never a moment that I didn't think about you, or associate something with you. And never, for even a moment, did I ever forget you."

Oliver slowly stroked Tiannah's cheek.

And just as slowly he leaned in and kissed her.

Tiannah gasped in the kiss, not knowing what was real or not real or if what was happening really was. But she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy their first, blissful kiss.

His lips were surprisingly strong, but soft at the same time.

The kiss was warm and longing.

Loving and tender.

Determined but sweetly caring.

Just like Oliver himself.

Tiannah kissed back with all the feelings she had felt for...

And it all hit her.

Years.

She had felt this way for years.

How many years?

_My whole life. _

The feelings had always been there, just hidden and having no circumstance to be publicly told.

Tiannah wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair... because it all felt so right, and his kissing was sending a fiery tingle across her body. She pulled Oliver down on top of her and he kissed her with gusto.

His head was about to explode with the feeling of Tiannah kissing him back, and he didn't know why, he just went with it... because whatever this was, it felt so right and perfect. Her lips were so soft and sweet, tasting like berries.

From the window, Jane glanced out, expecting to see Oliver and Tiannah having a snow fight. The sight that greeted her instead shocked her.

"Look here!" she hissed to the other parents. They all walked to the window and spotted Oliver lying on top of Tiannah, having more of a tongue fight than a snow fight.

"Who would have thought?" Meredith said slowly, feeling her eyes tear up.

Oliver pulled away as slowly as he had initiated the kiss. Tiannah opened her closed eyes and stared up at Oliver.

"I am mad for you," she whispered. Oliver stared down at her in disbelief. His heart pounding in his ears, he replied.

"I... I think I always have been. Even as children, subconsciously, even." He said in a hushed tone, hoping with every ounce of his being that Tiannah was being honest, because he didn't think he could cope with it all being a joke.

"You serious?"

"I have never been more serious in my life," Oliver whispered into her ear. Tiannah felt the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering like mad.

She had never truly appreciated how Oliver's beautiful brown eyes glinted as he spoke, or how well his short hair suited him. His accent sent shivers down her body, and his smile was the sort of smile she wanted to wake up to everyday.

It had taken a little bit of time and a few boys to realise what she really wanted.

And what she wanted was the boy who was staring down at her, after having the best kiss of their lives.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, breathing in his scent. If she was honest with herself, she could see that Oliver had fancied her for a while now. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"I should have told you sooner! You make me so happy, Ollie."

"No, Tia. You make my days worth it. You make those long Quidditch lessons in freezing cold rain seem better, just because of you and that smile. You cannot imagine how happy I am feeling. I never imagined that you would ever feel the same way. Well, Hestia told me that you had a crush on me in the summer, but I couldn't believe that."

Tiannah had never felt more touched in her whole life.

"How can you think I wouldn't? Of course I do!" she cried, hugging him tighter. He pulled her off him and stared into her blue eyes.

"So, will you be my girl, Tiannah Summers?"

Tiannah grinned, her body flowing with complete happiness.

"Yes!"

Oliver slipped his fingers into her hair and kissed her again, just a soft one, because he knew that there would be plenty of time for more amazing kisses.

"And what will our parents say?" Oliver teased.

"Told you so," Tiannah replied.

"And what do you say?"

"I say that I am the happiest girl in the world!"

And with that, Oliver lifted her up and spun her around, stopping only when she found a way to press her lips against his.

"Man Ollie! You're a great kisser," Tiannah said, grinning at him.

"You're not bad yourself. Does this feel weird to you?"

"It does, a bit. I've known you all these years..."

Oliver stroked her cheek. "But does it feel right?"

"Yes! Now, how are we going to tell our parents?"

He sighed in relief as he heard the yes. "They are going to tease us for life."

"Oh well. I have you now," Tiannah said. Oliver nodded and held her hand, slipping his fingers through her own. Tiannah opened the door cautiously and was hit in the groin.

"OW! What the- oh, it's you Benny." He wrapped his arms around her legs and giggled.

"Hands off my girlfriend, Benny. Hey, I wonder what hugging your legs would be like, Tia..."

"I would advise shutting up right now," Tiannah said pointedly.

"I would advise not swearing in front of a five year old," Oliver retorted.

"I would advise learning the difference between swearing and not swearing."

"I would advise pulling your jeans up."

Tiannah blushed and hastily pulled her jeans up as Benny hung on her legs, giggling.

"I would advise not looking in that area in the first place."

"I would advise that you stop being beautiful so that I don't have a need to look."

"I would advise changing your opinion of beautiful," Tiannah retorted, knowing it was a bit of a lame comeback.

"I would advise that it would be difficult, because you are completely beautiful, and you have such a great body that it is very difficult for me not to stare. I would also advise wearing some sexy lingerie and-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Oliver?" Daniel asked sharply. Oliver turned around and gulped as he saw Tiannah's father glaring. Tiannah smirked and lifted Benny up.

"I-I er, didn't mean it like that, I know it probably sounded really perverted and wrong-"

"Can I have a word?"

Benny giggled.

"Daddy is angry! Bye bye Oliver!"

Tiannah smiled at her little brother.

"That was probably the smartest thing you have ever said! Bye bye Oliver!"

She and Benny waved at Oliver as he walked into a spare bedroom with Daniel. He turned around and mouthed, _supportive girlfriend. _ Benny started crying.

"Is Oliver going to die? What did he do wrong?"

"Ah little Benny, he said a very naughty word. You should never say bad words."

"But how do I know what a bad word is if you don't tell me?"

Tiannah sighed and remembered when she and Oliver had that argument with their parents, possibly when they were a little older than Benny.

"If I tell you, you will repeat them."

In the spare bedroom, Daniel stood to his full height and glared down at Oliver, who noticed that his eyes were the exact shade of Tiannah's. It didn't help.

"So, I saw you and Tiannah," he stated. Oliver swallowed hard.

"Er, right. Look, I just want you to know that I really care about her."

"But in what way?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver frowned.

"You have been friends for so long, how can you just change like that?"

"I don't know. But I think I've always had feelings for her, even if I didn't admit it. And she feels the same way, I know. I care for her more than anyone, believe me."

Daniel could see the sincerity and love in the Scottish boy's eyes.

"I wasn't really angry. I just wanted to try the whole protective Dad thing. I couldn't think of anyone better for Tiannah, and that's the truth. You wonder why we have been teasing all these years!"

Oliver grinned and shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"But," he began, "That does not mean that I will stand for you hurting her in anyway. You hurt her and you will be in trouble."

Oliver nodded and Daniel shook off his protective Dad act and smiled at Oliver.

"You're a good man, Oliver. Be good for her," he said, clapping his shoulder.

"Of course sir," Oliver replied, smiling. They walked out of the room and Benny smiled.

"Oliver isn't dead!"

The Scottish boy grinned at Tiannah. "It was a close call, believe me."

"I can imagine!" Tiannah laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

After dinner that night, once Benny was in bed, Meredith and James were invited to stay over, as was Oliver. Usually the families would spend Christmas together, as they were very close.

"If that's no trouble, it would be lovely," Meredith said, smiling at Jane.

"Oliver will be sleeping in the spare bedroom," Daniel said sharply. Tiannah shook her head.

"No he's not. We've known each other since we were born, you think that now, just because we are together, sleeping arrangements will change?"

"Yes I do, actually. You are not sleeping with a boy who fantasises about you in sexy lingerie!" He said angrily. Oliver looked down at his empty plate and went red.

"I would like to see you try," Tiannah challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, Mr Summers?" Daniel jumped at being addressed like that by Oliver, who usually called him Daniel. "I promise that we won't be doing that for a long time. You can trust us on that, I swear."

All four parents gave the two a long, hard stare.

"Fine. But if we hear any suspicious noises..." Jane said in warning.

"You guys are disgusting. I'm going to bed. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" came the chorus. Oliver followed Tiannah upstairs. When their teeth were brushed, Tiannah went to get dressed into her pyjamas.

"Wear one of my shirts, love. You'll look great in it," he said, smirking. Tiannah rolled her eyes and grabbed Oliver's Puddlemere T-shirt and put it on. It was more like a short dress on her.

"Lovely. Now I can see those fantastic legs."

"My Dad was right about you!" Tiannah teased. They crawled into Tiannah's queen bed and turned the light out, but the red lava lamp that Tiannah begged for when she was little was still on, sending an eerie red light into their faces. She watched the magical goo in the lamp move around, making shapes.

"We really haven't done all that much kissing," Oliver grumbled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tiannah's waist and pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back, while the butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly. He bit down on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting his warm tongue slip in. She moaned in the kiss and Oliver smirked slightly, causing her tongue to have domination. Felling euphoric from the kissing, she sat on Oliver's lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips slightly. He responded by groaning slightly and kissing her passionately, his lips leaving her lips and pressing upon her cheekbones, until Tiannah couldn't stand the pleasure anymore and she smashed her lips against his in a fiery kiss. It was probably the best kiss she ever had, and the best feeling she had experienced. Oliver sat up straighter and Tiannah ran her fingers down his shirt, trying to pull it off. As much as Oliver wanted her to continue, he stopped her.

"Tia, darling, we can't. Not tonight," he said gently. She went red and nodded, lying back on the bed.

"Not that I didn't love what you were doing, but we said that we wouldn't be doing that yet."

"That's okay. Sorry, got a little carried away," she said sheepishly.

"No need to be embarrassed, love. If I hadn't been practicing self control for all these months, I would be shagging you right now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she giggled, her cheeks pink.

"Remember that morning in the summer when I woke up moaning?" Oliver asked, cringing.

"Yes, I do."

"I was dreaming about you. I've had to control myself since. You were the girl who I thought I had no chance with."

Tiannah felt really touched and she grinned.

"That's nice. To think that shagging me is what you have been thinking about for a while."

"Hey, I can't help it!" Oliver said defensively.

"It's okay," she whispered, and she snuggled into Oliver's chest and closed her eyes.

**Disclaimer:**

**Ollie is lovely, but not mine.**

**Author's note:**

**Finally! And my longest chapter yet! Thanks sarahmichellegellarfan1 for reviewing.**

**Song lyrics:**

**I didn't really find any... but I guess I did listen to On My Mind by Powderfinger... and I guess it kinda described how Ollie was feeling... I guess. Great song, though. My Mum used to sing it to me when I was a baby XD and the band is great too.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Oliver woke up in the middle of the night. He shifted slightly and remembered that Tiannah was next to him. Oliver stroked her cheek, smiling down at her.

"What's the time, Ollie?"

"One in the morning."

She yawned and stretched.

"Merry Christmas!"

Oliver leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up. Tiannah sat on his lap and continued to kiss him softly, as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair. After a few minutes of happy kissing, Tiannah pulled away.

"You know what? I feel like flying."

"Is Hestia's weirdness rubbing off on you? Or has my excellent kissing dazed you?" Oliver joked.

"Bit of both." Tiannah laughed, getting up and stretching. Oliver stared at Tiannah's shirt (which was his) as it rid up. Because it was like a dress, Tiannah didn't bother wearing pyjama pants. Oliver stared at her underwear and she blushed.

"Stop staring!" she teased, whacking him on the head.

"Can't help it. You are very beautiful!"

Tiannah smiled warmly at Oliver.

"Well, do you want to go for a fly?" she asked.

"At one in the morning? Yeah, alright."

"Alright, let me get dressed."

"Do you want me to leave while you get dressed? Or I'll look away," he offered.

"Because it is Christmas, I will let you watch, as long as you get dressed too."

Oliver grinned at Tiannah. She took Oliver's Puddlemere shirt off and paused for a moment and Oliver stared at her chest with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't have worn a bra to bed." He muttered. Tiannah rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Is that an invitation?" he teased, as he kissed her passionately. She pulled away and glared.

"No, it wasn't. Now strip!"

"Never been told to do that, but okay!" Oliver said, smirking.

Tiannah leaned over to get some jeans from her drawers.

"Lovely view from here!" Oliver commented, taking his shirt off. Tiannah turned around, staring at Oliver, who was in nothing but his boxers. She suddenly felt a little scared, being alone in a dark room, in only her underwear with her boyfriend. _It's Oliver. I shouldn't be worried. _She reminded herself. Oliver approached Tiannah and stroked her cheek, then leaning in and kissing her. His hands trailed down her back, before stopping on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled in the kiss. After a while, Oliver pulled away and smiled down at Tiannah.

"Tia... we should get dressed."

It wasn't what he really was going to say, but Tiannah nodded and put jeans, a few jumpers and boots on. Oliver was wearing a similar outfit. And with that, they crept downstairs.

"Shh, my parents will hear and jinx us if we're not careful," Tiannah whispered. They reached the door and opened it slowly. They walked out of the door and Tiannah smiled.

"Yay! Let's go to the shed and get the broomsticks."

Oliver smiled at her, loving her rebellious spirit. She quietly took her broom from the shed and Oliver's, and she mounted it. Oliver followed suit. Tiannah felt her hair fly out behind her in the cold winter air, and she grinned. Flying was where she truly felt herself.

"Race you to the lake!" Tiannah said to Oliver, who was hovering next to her.

"You're on!"

Tiannah accelerated forwards and zoomed past Oliver, who quickly caught up to her. She spectacularly dived down and pulled out just in time, so she hovered above the ground. She quickly rocketed back up in the air, to find that she was ahead of Oliver. He accelerated forwards until he caught up, which Tiannah didn't like. She could see the lake ahead... Tiannah turned sharply in front of Oliver, so he stopped suddenly.

"That's not fair!" he cried. Tiannah rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Oliver could really be such a baby. As Oliver was distracted, she willed her broom to go faster and faster, until she reached the lake. With a whoop, she landed her broom and grinned. Oliver landed a few moments later, glaring.

"You cheater!"

"You never said I couldn't!" Tiannah said defensively, raising her hands. Oliver sighed and shivered slightly. It wasn't snowing anymore, but there was snow on the ground, and he really didn't wear enough jumpers. He noticed Tiannah shivering madly too, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was a lot of fun Ollie," she mumbled into his arm. He nodded and held her closer, his head buried in her sweet scented hair.

"We should go back. I'm freezing!" she said after a while. Oliver nodded and let go of her, handing her the broom. They flew back, Oliver and Tiannah neck and neck the whole time. They tied as they reached Tiannah's yard, laughing. She pressed her lips against Oliver's to silence him.

"Don't want our parents hearing, now do we?" she giggled against his lips.

"That's just an excuse to kiss me!" Oliver retorted, smiling all the same.

"You know me so well Ollie!"

He noticed how Tiannah's voice was shaking and her teeth were chattering.

"Love, we better get you inside," he whispered. She shook her head furiously.

"No way! I want to keep flying!" she said indignantly. Oliver rolled his eyes at Tiannah's boldness but agreed.

"But you're flying with me!" Oliver said sharply. She nodded and grinned. Oliver mounted the broomstick and Tiannah hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They flew around the yard for a while, Tiannah snuggling into Oliver. After a while, Oliver landed as a sleepy Tiannah hugged him. They put the broom back and quietly walked through the door. There was a scuffle and Jane and Daniel appeared.

"And where have you two been?" Daniel asked sharply. Tiannah rolled her eyes, as sometimes, her parents could be overly protective.

"I just went for a ride on Oliver's broomstick."

"You did WHAT!"

Tiannah and Oliver started giggling hysterically at how wrong it sounded.

"We-we didn't mean it like that!" Oliver assured, through laughter.

"Yeah, we just went for a fly, because I woke up and had, er, urges."

Both Quidditch fanatics were restraining laughter again.

Tiannah's parents could see that they were telling the truth, but it didn't stop them being angry.

"That was very stupid, considering how cold it is. Go to bed." Daniel said sharply, but barely hiding a grin. Tiannah nodded and giggled some more, before Oliver lifted her up and carried her to bed.

"That was hilarious!" she said as they lay back down on her bed. They giggled some more, before getting dressed back into their pyjamas. Again, Oliver's eyes lingered over Tiannah's body as she put his shirt back on, as did hers as Oliver put his pyjamas on. They crawled back into bed, falling back asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Morning Wood!" Tiannah smirked.

"Morning Summers."

"Not what I meant, Ollie," she smirked again, looking at his boxer shorts. Oliver groaned and went red.

"Sorry Tia," he mumbled, still bright red in the face.

"What were you dreaming about?" Tiannah asked.

"You."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

**Author's note: Sorry it was really short but I'm fangirling and I can't focus.**

**So anyways, I found the perfect song for how Oliver would have felt when Tiannah came back from America in their first few years. It's called My Happiness by Powderfinger and I suggest you listen to it. I love that band Asdfghjkl. So I think that instead of using song lyrics I'll just use a song as the theme for each chapter. So I can't think of one now, but I will later. **

**REVIEWS:  
**

**Givemepotter: Aw thank you! :)**

**MsRose91: Thank you sooo much! **

**sarahmichellegellarfan1: I'm happy you're happy!**

**Forgotmyussernam: Yes, it happened quickly... but all will be explained... and did you say that Tiannah was being shallow when Cedric and her got together or Oliver? And why?**


End file.
